Beautiful Darkness
by LisaMVause
Summary: Piper has left Larry in Chicago, she's ready to be home and fate is about to turn her world upside down! Story complete. (Alex and Piper) Rated MA
1. Storm in Brooklyn

**Authors note: Hey guys, this is my first fan fic. I will be updating it frequently. Please leave me a comment and tell me if you are enjoying this story and whether I should keep on with it :) I hope you enjoy! To everyone telling me about paragraphs - I am trying but I seem to be having problems with a bunch of random text every time I start a new chapter. I'm working on it, be patient ;) - I think I've figured it out. xx**

Piper Chapman stepped off the plane and onto the cold, hard ground at JFK Airport. "Its good to be home" She thought, as she made her way into arrivals. She caught sight of her best friend, Polly, approaching and waving frantically. "Piper! Its been so long! How are you? How's Larry? It was such a surprise when you told me you were on your way, I didn't know you had a visit planned!" She never changed, she was always so questioning, it had been 7 months since Piper's last visit and Polly didn't know the reason she was back this time. "Look Poll, lets get to the car and I'll explain everything on the way, we need to stop for something to eat, I'm starving."

The car engine roared as it fought to start against the cold bitter Brooklyn Air. As soon as they had pulled out of the airport Polly's interrogation started again. "So, Piper, are you going to tell me what's going on? Why the sudden trip home and why do you have so many bags?" Piper looked out of the window of the car, it had started to rain and she watched the raindrops land and fall down the glass.

"I'm back for good this time. I know I told Larry it would be fine if we moved away. I know that new writing job was going to be so good for him, but Chicago was just too far away, I didn't know anybody there and it got lonely. Plus, he was working all the time and I guess when he got home he was tired. I decided I couldn't do it anymore. I told him it was over, its been a long time coming, I guess."

"Geez, Piper, You should have called me or something, I could have come to visit you. You can stay with Pete and I if you need to, until you get on your feet"

"Thanks Poll, But I've already got an apartment arranged in town. its Furnished so I'll be able to just move right in. Now, there's the matter of where we are going to eat..." Piper's stomach growled as she thought about what she would like to eat, she hadn't time to grab anything before the flight this morning.

"There's always that little restaurant in town...hmm... what's it's name?"

"The Hero Inn?"

"YES! That's the one, it does amazing pizza!"

The car ground to a halt outside of the restaurant and both girls waited in anticipation to time the right moment to get out of the car and... RUN! The Rain pelted their faces as they ran across the street and through the doors. Both collapsing, drenched, into a booth. A wild haired Waitress approached them. "Hi, My name is Nicky, welcome to the Hero Inn, what can I get you guys?" "A Large pepperoni pizza, please, with extra Mozzarella!" Piper replied eagerly. "And a side of French fries" Polly's eyes widened. "Someone's Hungry! I'll have a small bowl of French fries, please, and a jug of water for the table."

Piper's eyes wandered to the bar. She used to come in here to have some time out when her and Larry were having a row. Her thoughts moved to the tall, beautiful, dark haired employee who she used to watch over the top of her laptop screen as she researched soap fragrances. That employee also happened to be a woman. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. The waitress was approaching the table clutching the food she was eagerly awaiting.

"Here you go, guys, enjoy your food. Let me know if there's anything else you need, Alright?"

"yeah, thanks... Nicky"

There she was! Just as Piper took her first huge mouthful of Pizza, she noticed the dark haired waitress come out from a back room and start serving drinks. She had a dark pair of jeans on and a tight black top. She felt her heart quicken as she watched her move around the bar.

"Are you sure you are OK Piper? You look kind of vacant" Polly's voice snapped Piper back into reality as she took another bite of pizza.

"Yeah, I'm better now I'm eating, The weather sounds pretty bad out there, though!" Polly's phone rang in her pocket and she answered it.

"I'm sorry, Piper, I'm gonna have to go, Pete needs me to pick him up from work, I didn't realize the time, he's been waiting over half an hour for me. Here's some money so you can catch a cab to your apartment, I'll drop your bags in the door if you give me your spare key. Message me to let me know you are back ok"

She gave Piper a quick kiss on the cheek and hurried out the door grabbing the spare key from Piper on the way into the wild weather. Suddenly, all the lights went out, plunging the restaurant and all of the diners into darkness. "Great!" She fumbled for her bag and lit the screen up on her phone, just as everyone else was doing the same. She put on the flashlight and shone it around. there was a wave of noise as everyone bustled to find their belongings to leave.

She jumped as she noticed the dark haired waitress was approaching her. she started to panic about what she looked like, flattening her clothes out and giving a nervous smile. "Typical..." she sighed as she sunk down into the chair opposite Piper.

"I knew I should have had that generator installed last month, they did warn me! I'm Alex. Your date stood you up?"

"No" Piper replied anxiously.

"That was my friend, she had to go" Piper studied Alex's face in the darkness, the shadows made her cheekbones look so much more defined and her hair looked even darker than it seemed possible. Her eyes were glinting as she looked back at her.

"You used to come in here, months ago, didn't you?" Piper was taken aback. She couldn't believe Alex could remember her, she thought she had gone unnoticed, and she blushed as she realized Alex had known she was staring at her the whole time she had been looking "at" her laptop screen.

"y-yeah, I did... I used to study in here because it was quiet.."

"Yeah, well it sure is quiet now!" Alex smirked.

Piper realized the restaurant was unusually quiet. She lit up her phone and a fresh wave of panic washed over her as she realized everyone had left. She was the only one left at the tables. there was crashing and banging coming from the softly lit kitchen as people cleaned up in candlelight.

"I'll take you home if you like, I don't want you leaving here with the weather like that" Alex said as she stood up. Piper followed. Nicky brought a candle out of the kitchen so the pair could make their way to the door.

"There you go boss!" she said as she made her way back into the kitchen to continue cleaning up.

"I didn't catch your name, kid" Alex looked at Piper in anticipation.

"Uh... Its Piper... I'm Piper" she stammered back.

"Piper, nice to officially meet you!" "Come on then, lets get you home." Alex placed her hand on Pipers back, ushering her to the door and Piper flinched at the electricity that ran through her. Trying to keep her cool she walked to the door and opened it. The door flew open and a gust of wind took her breath away. Alex ran ahead and clicked her key. Orange lights blinked on an Audi just across from the door and Piper ran to climb in the passenger seat. She slammed the door shut and breathed deeply.

"Whoa, Its pretty bad out there, I hope it calms down before tomorrow!" Alex looked over at her and laughed, she reached out her hand and pulled a leaf from Piper's hair.

"You don't have to take the street home with you, y'know" she sniggered. Piper reached up and flattened her hair out.

The journey home was only 10 minutes but it seemed like an eternity. She could smell Alex's sweet perfume every time she moved. Her heart was pounding the whole way and she couldn't seem to breathe properly because she was so anxious. She tried to think about the soft beat of the music that was playing from the speakers.

"So, Pipes, where's home?" Piper's stomach filled with butterflies upon hearing this new 'nickname' Alex had given her.

"Its on seventh street, its in the apartment block there, do you know it?"

"Um, Yeah! I live just 2 blocks down from there! Nice choice Pipes. Its a good area."

The car came to a stop outside the building and Piper fumbled for her keys in her bag.

"Uh, Thanks Alex, I appreciate the ride..." She opened the door and just as she was about to close it Alex spoke.

"No Probs, Pipes, Just return the favour and stop by the restaurant tomorrow for a coffee, no need to hide behind your laptop screen now, just ask for me" She smiled slyly, she knew this would make Piper squirm. Piper's eyes widened and the door closed the rest of the way. She watched the car pull down the street, her heart pounding with the confirmation that Alex had known she was watching her.

She made her way up the stairs, opened the door and almost fell over her bags. Typical. The apartment smelled nice, like someone had been burning scented candles. Good job she had hired that cleaner the week before, to get everything in order before she arrived. She kicked off her shoes and peeled off her jeans. Just as she was jumping into bed she noticed a piece of paper sticking out of the front pocket of her bag.

"what's that?" she said out loud to herself as she crawled out of bed and pulled it the rest if the way out.

 _"In case you need a lift home again, here's my number. 202 555 0120 ;) Al x_

"When did she put that in here!?" Piper's thoughts swirled as she lay back into the bed. She picked up her phone. 10% Battery. "Oh well, no chance I'm charging that without power" she thought. She opened messages.

 _"Thanks for the lift home, all tucked up in bed safe! Have a good night. Pipes x"_

Her thoughts moved to Alex. God, she looked so good in those jeans. She smelled so good in the car. .

"what the hell am I doing even thinking about another woman?" She fell asleep fairly quickly, exhausted from the days events and anxious about the next.


	2. Cold Heart

**A/N; Hey Guys, Thank you for following the story! This is my first fan fic and I'm still trying to establish a "writing style"** **So, any constructive criticism is welcome! I'm always looking to improve! I think I've figured the whole paragraph thing out now! Onward and upward!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

BEEP!" Piper's eyes shot open. The power had returned and all the appliances were powering back on in the apartment. She picked up her phone... 11.30am. "Shit" she thought as she jumped out of bed.

"I'm supposed to be meeting up with Polly today." She took a quick shower and pulled on some jeans and a plaid shirt with a coat over the top ready for the cold she was about to face. She took a cab over to Polly's place and knocked on the door. The door opened and Polly stood there with her arms folded.

"You told me you would message me when you got home last night, Piper. I was worried about you!" She said with an annoyed tone.

"Oh crap. Sorry Poll, I got side tracked and forgot! I got a lift home and I was so bummed out from the whole day, I fell asleep."

Memories from the night before swarmed back into Piper's thoughts but she thought better than to tell Polly right now. She let herself in and splayed herself across Polly's lounge. Polly began talking about Pete and Piper zoned out. She was thinking about going to the restaurant again but nervous about seeing Alex.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Polly's question jumped her back to reality.

"No thanks Poll, I've got stuff to do... actually I have to be going... I'll call you and we can talk about the business" She hopped off the lounge and planted a kiss on Polly's cheek on her way out of the door. As she walked down the street she wondered what she would say to Alex when she went to the restaurant. As she neared she could feel her heart start to quicken. She stopped outside of the door and took a deep breath in.

"What am I doing?" she thought as she pushed it open and walked in. Alex looked up and grinned as Piper strode across to the bar.

"Hey Pipes!" she said in her deep sultry voice. "Taking me up on that offer of a coffee, are you?"

"Uh.. Yeah, I guess I am" Piper replied, smiling anxiously.

"Great, go and sit over there and I'll bring some over" She said, pointing to a booth.

Piper walked over to the table and sat down. She watched Alex pouring the coffee and admired how good she looked.

"God, she looks sexy in anything she wears" She thought.

Alex walked over with the coffee and sat next to Piper in the booth. Piper was expecting her to sit opposite her and it took her by surprise how close she sat. She placed a cup in front of Piper and poured some coffee in. The steam rose from the cup.

"Mmm, Nice and steamy, just how I like it" Alex exclaimed, raising her eyebrows at Piper over the top of the cup. Piper felt herself blush and she looked down at her lap. She didn't know how Alex could do this to her, just by talking about coffee. Alex smirked when she saw Pipers cheeks flush pink.

"So, no laptop today?" She said sniggering. Piper looked up from her coffee.

"No, I don't have it attached to me you know" She said smiling.

"Hmm, You could have fooled me! Hey, I was thinking, after you finish your coffee we could go for a walk, I know this really nice place, I could show you around?" Alex said, looking at piper seriously.

Piper's eyes grew wide. It was one thing being in the restaurant with Alex but they had only just met properly last night and the thought of being alone with Alex made her nervous. Plus, she was _straight_ , wasn't she?

"Yeah... I guess so..." She replied, cautiously. When they had finished their coffee, Alex stood up and took the cups back to the bar. She walked to the back and grabbed her coat and scarf. Then she walked over to the door, opened it, and nodded for Piper to go through. The cold was bitter and both girls had their hands in their pockets as they strolled down the street. Suddenly, Alex grabbed Pipers hand and pulled her down a little alleyway. When Piper looked up she was amazed. A huge meadow was before them it looked like a dream. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"A-Alex, are we still in the um, city?" she said, wide eyed and gazing around, unsure of how long they had been walking.

"No, we are just on the outside of the city, no one comes here. Its an abandoned park, its where I come to.. reflect" She shot a glance at Piper and smirked at her wide eyed expression. Her mouth was open slightly and she looked entranced. Suddenly, a thick flurry of snow flakes started to fall all around them, the silence intensified as they both just stood looking around, Piper not quite believing what was happening. She shivered as she realised she hadn't dressed for snow. The snow was falling into her coat and hitting her exposed skin. Alex noticed Piper shiver and pulled her scarf from round her neck and put it around Piper's. Not letting go of the scarf she put her hand either side of Piper's neck and pulled the scarf gently so that she was forced closer to her. She looked into her eyes and caught a snowflake, she brushed it gently over Piper's bottom lip and then leaned in.

 **Piper's POV**

Why did she bring me here? I'm standing here with my mouth hanging open looking at this huge, beautiful meadow in the city and its started to snow! I absolutely love the snow but its so cold and I'm not dressed appropriately. I wonder if she will notice me looking at her. Oh my god, she looks so beautiful with the snow falling on her long black hair. Wait, what am I doing here, with this girl, arguing in my head about how beautiful she is?

She kept looking at me with her gorgeous green eyes and I had hoped she couldn't tell what I was thinking.

I shivered as a snowflake fell down my top and landed on my skin. She started to turn to me and she reached and pulled her scarf off, putting it around my neck, it felt soft and warm from her body heat. She didn't let go of the scarf, her hands were still either side of my neck... I froze on the spot, not knowing what to do, how to react. I wanted to run a million miles but I also wanted to stay and see where this led.

She tugged on the scarf and I lost my balance, taking a few steps towards her and standing a lot closer than socially acceptable. My head went fuzzy and I had no idea what to do. I just stood there looking at her, like an idiot. She caught a snowflake on her finger and brought it down to touch my lower lip. Her skin felt electric against mine and my whole face felt like it was tingling. She started to bring her face closer to mine and I could feel myself panicking, my heart was pounding out of my chest and I was sure she would be able to hear it, loud like a drum, like I could in my own ears.

The silence was deafening me. And then our lips touched and everything dissolved, like nothing else in the world existed anymore. Her lips felt like fire and I didn't want this to stop. I suddenly lost all control of myself and I flung my arms around her, pressing myself closer to her. She gently pulled her lips away from mine and I felt myself blush. I suddenly felt extremely embarrassed. I looked down at the ground not daring to look at her, not knowing what to feel. And suddenly I felt the need to run. I turned and started running.

"PIPES?..PIPER!?..."I heard her call after me. I ran back up the alley way and didn't stop until I got to my apartment, my thoughts were rushing through my head at a million miles per hour. Half of me wanted to run back to her and kiss her again and again. When I reached my door I instantly felt regret. I hadn't looked back. She was probably horrified at me throwing myself at her like that and I didn't want to have to see the disappointment on her face.

I let myself into the door and flung myself on the lounge, tears falling from my face and feeling utterly confused by everything that was happening to me. I took off my coat and that's when I realised... I was still wearing her scarf. I pulled it from round my neck and put it up to my face. It smelled so much like her and I inhaled the sweet scent deeply. I laid back onto the cushions, still clutching onto the scarf and I couldn't take it anymore, I had made a huge mistake.

I put my coat back on and headed out of the door, still totally confused at what I was doing. I ran, back down the road, I was sure I could remember where the meadow was. I can't believe I left her standing there, by herself, without explaining myself. It was so irrational to run away and I have no idea what came over me. As I approached the meadow I suddenly realised how cold I was. The cold was burning my skin and I couldn't feel my toes anymore. I ran up to it and my heart lurched when I realised It was completely empty.

"That's it, I've ruined everything. I've lost her as a friend or god knows what, all because I'm so stupid." I couldn't move anymore.

My legs gave into the cold and I lay in the meadow drifting off to sleep, not caring about anything anymore, watching the snow fall slowly and hit my face. I felt so confused as to what was happening in my brain. My phone rang and I couldn't feel my fingers as I hit a random button. I was too cold to move and I felt myself sinking into the blackness.

 **Alex's POV**

A wave of shock swept over me as she slung her arms around my neck and pulled me in closer, kissing me deeper.

God, it was so good, her lips were so soft and cold and I could taste her sweet lip balm. It tasted like strawberry ice cream and I could feel myself losing control. I didn't want to scare her away so, as much as it killed me, I gently broke the kiss.

She looked at the floor embarrassed, I could see her cheeks flush pink, a battle going on in her beautiful head. Just as I was about to reach out to touch her face she turned around and started to run. I couldn't believe it, it took me by surprise.

Oh great, I've frightened her so much she's literally running from me. I called after her but she just kept running. I stood there, frozen on the spot.

How could I have read this so wrong!? Ever since I saw her in the restaurant that time, fucking me with her eyes over the top of her laptop, I thought this is what she wanted. Now I was starting to think I had made it all up in my head.

I shivered and realised I had stood there for ten minutes, totally dumbfounded, the snow falling onto me, my hair wet from where it had melted. I gathered my thoughts and started to walk back across the meadow, back to the restaurant. I took a shortcut back, I had taken Piper on the long route, wanting to spend more time with her.

As I got back in the restaurant I saw Nicky register the look of disappointment on my face and she brought me a steaming mug of hot chocolate over.

"gee, Al, You look cold" she mused.

"Yeah, I've been stood out in the fucking snow for the past hour." I laughed back at her, but I could feel the disappointment prickle my body as the realisation set in. I'd only known this girl a day and she was already making me feel like this? What is happening to me?

I suddenly felt like something wasn't right, I felt like I needed to call Piper to let her know I was sorry. I picked up my phone and dialled her number. She answered...

"Pipes?"

The line was totally silent...

"Pipes, are you ok? look, about before..."

The line was too quiet.

I stopped talking and listened carefully... I couldn't hear anything at all, just an eerie silence to my words. A wave of panic shot over me... I grabbed my keys and ran out of the restaurant, Nicky shouting after me wondering what was wrong. I drove to Piper's apartment and knocked on the door... no answer.

"PIPES... you in there?" I didn't pause. I knew she wasn't there, something in my gut told me to go back to the meadow.

I parked opposite the alleyway to the meadow and got out. The snow pelted me as I rushed over. At first I couldn't see anything. My heart sank as I looked around and then I saw what looked like someone laid in the snow. I ran over, my heart thumping. It was Piper. Lying in the snow, clutching my scarf.

"Piper? "I said cautiously. She didn't move. I touched her gently and she still didn't move.

"Fuck it "I thought and I reached down and scooped her into my arms. I rushed back to the car, put the seat into a lying position and bundled her in. I strapped on her seatbelt and got in the driver's side, putting the heaters on full. As I drove to my apartment I kept glancing over to the blonde beauty in my passenger seat. I worried that she would try and bolt again when she awoke and realised where she was. I cautiously grabbed her out of the passenger seat and made my way up the stairs with her laying in my arms. It was growing late now so I took her to my bedroom and pulled off her wet clothes. My eyes flashed over her toned body, she was gorgeous, her legs went on forever.

"She's perfect" I thought as I fought to keep my train of thought in check. I got her into her underwear which was dry and then I pulled my duvet over her and crept out, worried about what her reaction would be when she woke. I settled in on the lounge to read a book but I couldn't concentrate. Why had she gone back to the meadow? This girl would be the death of me. I had already fallen for her in just two days, this wasn't like me. My walls were usually high, I never let them down around anyone, ever. Yet here I was, on the couch, contemplating whether I know myself at all, while she lays there in my bed blissfully unaware of the chaos in my brain. I lifted my glasses to the top of my head and decided to make a hot drink to calm my nerves.


	3. Internal Argument

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, I absolutely love seeing that people are reading this and it really spurs me on to write. Please be patient though, I am studying at uni and I have a 1 year old! Life's hectic! Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy and I hope I have sufficient paragraphs this time? Do you think I should continue with the back and forth POV's or would you like to see it written from a general perspective?**

 **Piper's POV**

Mmm, I must have fallen to sleep with Alex's scarf. The smell of her was overwhelming and I inhaled it in. My Bed cover felt soft and I pulled it further up onto me, It also smelled like Alex but I dismissed the thought.

I couldn't help but let my mind wander to the previous day. I remembered with a jolt how I had ran from the meadow, leaving Alex...

"Wait..." The realization hit me that I had gone back to the meadow and she wasn't there and then I can't remember how I got home. My eyes snapped open and I jumped when I realized I wasn't in my own bed. The room was warm and inviting, cream colored walls glowing under gold colored string lights draped over the bedframe. The sheets were so, so soft and of an incredibly high thread count. The wall opposite the bed was a bookshelf and it was stocked full of all kinds of books.

As I looked around the room wondering where I was, my eyes fell on a picture in a frame on the chest of drawers beside the bed. It was Alex, smiling happily, her arm slung gracefully around an older lady's neck, the woman bore a striking resemblance to her. I sat up and realized I was in my underwear. My heart started to race as I tried to piece together how I got here and what I was doing in what was obviously Alex's bed. More to the point, how was I going to get out of here without her seeing me and questioning why I was in her apartment. I started panicking and as I went to get out of the bed, the door slowly opened. Alex's peered into the room and I waited for the fallout when she realized I was here. After running away from her, I half expected her to drag me out by my hair. I was taken aback when she came around the door with the hint of a smile on her face and a mug in her hands.

"Here, this should warm you up, you were pretty cold before last night, I don't want you to get sick."

I suddenly felt incredibly self conscious as I realized I was sitting in my underwear, the duvet sitting around my waist, not covering much of my body. Alex must have noticed because she walked over to the drawers, pulled out a big grey t-shirt and chucked it over my way. I thanked her and pulled it on. I still hadn't made eye contact with her, I just couldn't face her. I felt dizzy as all my emotions poured back from the previous day. I felt incredibly anxious but none of it felt wrong. I felt the bed sag as she sat next to me and I finally felt able to catch her eye.

"Alex... about yesterday..." She interrupted me.

"Look, Piper, I get it... You're straight. It was wrong of me to do that and I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable. I called you to apologize, you answered but the line sounded dead and I was worried you had gotten lost or didn't know where I had taken you. It was really late and dark so I retraced our steps and came back to the meadow and you were just lying there in the snow, so I picked you up and brought you back here. Your clothes were drenched so I took them off and put you in here, then I left. I'm sorry if it was the wrong thing to do. your clothes are almost dry and then you can leave if you want to, otherwise there's some food on the table you can eat. I'm not a shady person, Piper, I just want to make sure you don't get sick."

I studied her and saw her face, a serious look in her eye, staring straight at me.

"Thank you" I said in a small voice. She got up and went to walk off but something in me caught and I grabbed her hand, pulling her back. I let go as soon as I realized what I had done.

"Uh, Al... I'm sorry for acting like such an ass yesterday, it's just, these feelings... I've never felt like... well, I never considered that I might question my sexuality, so I panicked and ran. When I realized how much of an idiot I'd been I came back to the meadow to apologize but you weren't there and I was so cold. I don't remember anything after that." I got up and walked towards her.

"Its ok Pipes, I get it. I'm sorry I rushed you. Lets go eat. I hope you like chicken because I've been told my curry is to die for!" she chuckled and strode across the room.

I watched her and realized she was wearing slack shorts and a tank top. I couldn't help but look at her long legs. My eyes wandered up and fell on her round ass. My heart jumped and I snapped my eyes back down hoping she hadn't seen me.

 **Alex POV**

I thought I'd take her up a warm drink and put it on the bedside for when she woke up, she had only been asleep for about two hours and it was approaching midnight. but to my surprise when I poked my head around the door she was already sat on the edge of the bed with a look of pure panic across her face. I contemplated backing out but the door creaked and her head spun around to look at me. She wouldn't look at me in the eyes though, and I felt a pang of disappointment shoot through me.

I sat on the bed next to her and she started to speak. I didn't feel like I could handle to hear her let me down so I interrupted her and told her I was sorry for rushing her. I'd already cooked chicken curry so I put another serving in a bowl and left it on the counter. I told her she could come grab some if she wanted but I didn't expect her to. As I left the room I glanced back and caught her eyes on... my ass? Nah, I must have imagined it.

God this girl had got me good. I knew I was letting my defences down and I hated what she was doing to me. It was inevitable I was going to get hurt. I heard my own words I had said to Nicky, ringing in my ears. _"_ _Never Fall in love with a straight girl."_ I was lost in my thoughts in the kitchen when she awkwardly walked in and sat on a bar stool in front of the bowl I'd placed on the bench top.

"Oh, this smells divine, Alex, I didn't know you could cook."

"Yeah, it's one of my many talents" I smiled and sat down on the stool next to her and began to eat.

My eyes kept flickering to her to watch her reaction. She certainly looked like she was enjoying the food. I glanced down and realized she was still just in the T-shirt I had given her and her underwear. I looked at her long, perfect legs and longed to reach out and touch her. When I looked up at her I realized she was looking at me, and I looked away feeling guilty.

"Great, scare her a bit more why don't you." I thought to myself. Her voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"So Al, tell me about yourself then?" She was looking at me with those huge blue eyes that made me want to melt. I swallowed the mouthful of curry I had and coughed to clear my throat.

"Well, I moved here when I was young. It was just me and my mom. My Dad was never around and to be honest, from what I'd heard of him, I'm glad. My Mom died and I decided to buy the restaurant to keep me busy, I employed a bunch of my friends, and that's basically me, in a nutshell!" I glanced at Piper who seemed lost in her thoughts.

"I'm sorry about your Mom, is that her in the picture on your dresser? She looks like you."

"Yeah, that's my Mom, her name was Diane."

I smiled at her and took her empty bowl to the sink. When I turned back she startled me. She was seriously close to me, blocking my path back to the bench top.

"Alex, I'm so sorry about yesterday. It's just, I can't stop thinking about you, and If I'm honest, I'm a little scared. I've never felt like this before. Let alone about a woman and we have only just met, even though it feels like I have known you a long time… I don't know what's going on with me, all I know is that I can't get you out of my head. I'm sick of trying to deny it."

My heart was racing from this revelation. I was so happy but at the same time, I was scared she would bolt again. She raised her hand to my face and I caught it in my own.

"Pipes... Its ok, you know. I get it, if you just want to be friends, I don't want to pressure you into thinking you have to do this." She put her hand over my mouth and hugged me close.

"You aren't, I've wanted this for a while, I just didn't know how to deal with my feelings."

I cupped her face with my hand and looked at her. I was so unsure of whether I should go ahead. My guard was always gone when she was around and I hated that she knew how to break down my walls. I always put on a tough act. I learnt to, when my Mom died, but Piper knew how to get under my skin. She looked at me like she could see right into my soul. I gulped and took a deep breath. She touched her lips against mine gently and I could feel she was holding back, unsure of how I would react. I couldn't contain myself any longer. I swung her around pressing her up against my kitchen bench and sat her on top of it, I placed myself in between her legs and kissed her passionately, Our tongues dancing together, massaging against each other rhythmically. When we both eventually needed to come up for air, I stepped back and looked at her. Damn, she was hot! She looked at me and smiled, showing all her perfect teeth as her cheeks flushed red. I smiled back and then looked at her seriously.

"Pipes, I don't want to make you uncomfortable. If this isn't what you want, I do understand."

She hopped down from the kitchen bench and looked at me seriously. Her eyes felt like they were piercing my soul.

"This is what I want. I was so unsure before but that kiss..."

Her words trailed off and she blushed, I raised my eyebrow and smirked at her.

"That kiss was so good. It's only been a few days and already I can feel myself falling for you. I don't know where it's come from and it scares me. I just can't let it go."

I took her hand and led her up to my bedroom. She looked at me questioningly and I tapped the bed in front of me.

"Come be my little spoon."

She lay down on the bed beside me and we stayed in silence until I heard her breathing even out, signaling she had fallen to sleep.

 **Pipers POV**

I followed her into the kitchen and sat at the bench. The food smelled absolutely amazing and my stomach was growling at me to eat. I watched her as she brought her own food around the bench to sit beside me. As she sat down she flicked her hair and I could smell her sweet shampoo.

I looked up at her and she was looking at... my legs? I tensed slightly and took a mouthful of food. We spoke for a while and then she got up to take our bowls over to the sink. I watched her for a few seconds before I decided to approach her. I took a deep breath and stood up. I wasn't expecting her to turn around so quick and she almost bumped into me. I realized I was stood in her way and swallowed hard as I struggled to get my words out. I decided I should just come clean about everything. All cards on the table. I couldn't take this argument in my head anymore, I needed to settle it once and for all. I told her all I needed to say and then I stepped in further. She started to speak and I knew she would be making up some excuse for me in case I ran out on her again so I reached up and put my hand over her mouth gently. I saw the startled look in her eyes so I leaned in and touched my lips to hers. Suddenly, she grabbed me, and swung me around. My back hit the bench top and she lifted me up so I was sitting on it. She pushed herself in between my legs and kissed me harder and more passionately.

My heart was thumping and my stomach full of butterflies. I could hardly believe what was happening to me. She stopped suddenly and took a step back. I felt embarrassed but I couldn't help but have a massive grin on my face.

"Well, I guess that's that I thought to myself. I've let her win. I can't keep fighting this."

She took my hand in hers and pulled me to her bedroom. I lay on the bed with my back pressed into her, the air of awkwardness between us had disappeared and I felt like it was a weight lifted off my shoulders. I felt her pull the duvet over me and I snuggled into it.

When I awoke, she was still in the same position, her signature glasses nowhere to be seen and she looked way younger without them. Her raven black hair was splayed out across the pillow and the duvet was down around her waist. I slowly turned and looked at her laying there so peaceful and wondered why I was scared. She still had her black tank top on and it had ridden up, exposing her toned stomach. I couldn't help but stare at her body, she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. So delicate and soft. I wondered how it would feel under my fingers and I reached out. I brushed my fingers over her exposed stomach, gently, hoping she wouldn't wake up. Her skin felt perfect, like silk and I realized I was holding my breath. I pulled my hand back and looked back up to her face. I almost died of shock when I realized her eyes were wide open, staring at me.

"Uh... I was j-just um..."

She smiled at me and replied "Looking for my scarf?"

We both chuckled and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. She pulled me in closer to her and put my hand back where it had been tracing her skin.

"You don't have to worry, Pipes. Its fine. You can touch me but there's no rush. There's no need to feel uncomfortable around me, girl."

We lay like this for some time and then Alex needed to go to the restaurant and I had to go to Polly's house to talk about PoPi. We had spoken about making Artisanal bath products before I had left for Chicago and our aim was to get into Barney's. I felt like this was the perfect time to get the ball rolling. When we reached Polly's house, I went to get out of the car but she pulled me back in and kissed me hard on the lips. My heart beat fast again and I reached round and put my hand on the back of her head, weaving my fingers through her soft hair, my tongue intertwining with hers. When we eventually broke the kiss I smiled at her and told her I'd call into the restaurant after I'd finished talking to Polly. The car pulled off and I turned to face Polly's. My heart stopped when I realized Polly was already standing at the door. She'd seen the whole thing.


	4. A first time for everything

A/N; Hey guys, here's the 4th chapter. Its a long one. Enjoy :)

"Piper... what the fuck was that? Who was that?" She said as I struggled to look at her. "We need to talk."

As I stepped in the door I saw bags at the foot of her stairs and my heart sank when I realised Larry was sitting on the lounge with a baffled look on his face.

"Polly, why are you angry at her? Piper, I had to come back to tell you I couldn't let you just leave. I think we should fight for what we have. I want you to come back to Chicago with me and we can talk properly."

My heart sank. I didn't want to go back to Chicago and obviously now I had Alex I wasn't going anywhere.

"Larry, I'm not going back to Chicago, I'm sorry. We went through this before I left. I wasn't happy and I don't love you anymore." I felt brave knowing that Polly was still there.

His face turned red and I could see the rage building. "PIPER, YOU CAN'T JUST LET EVERYTHING GO. WE BUILT A LIFE TOGETHER! I WON'T LET YOU GO." He got up from the lounge and walked towards me.

"Please, Piper, I came back for you. I'm not leaving without you." He said quietly. I looked down and nervously flattened out my top with my hands.

"Larry, I'm not coming back with you. I can't leave here now. I'm sorry."

He looked at me suspiciously. "And why not? Are you fucking someone, Piper? Are you?" His voice was low and accusing.

"No Larry, I am not fucking someone." I said angrily. I saw Polly glance at me and I carried on talking.

"I'm not going back to Chicago. This is my home, this is where I want to spend my life. My friends are here. My family is here. It's not going to happen. I'm sorry, It's over."

I turned to walk out the door and didn't bother to look at Polly on the way out. I knew she would be asking questions later about what she had seen. I strolled down to the restaurant, I knew seeing Alex would make me feel better about everything. My anxiety about Larry turning up disappeared as I spotted Nicky talking to Alex at the bar.

"Hey, Chapman, It's good to see you again!" she said with a crooked smile. I looked at Alex and I could tell she could see something had happened.

"Hey Pipes, I wasn't expecting you so soon! I thought you had to go to Polly's... Let's go sit down." she said, grabbing my hand and tugging it.

"Actually, Al, do you want to take an early lunch and come back to my place, I need to talk to you, in private..." She looked at me nervously.

"Uh, Yeah, Sure. I'll grab my coat and meet you in my car."

She disappeared into the back room and I made my way out to the car. I got in and that familiar Alex scent hit my nose. It would never get old. About two minutes later Alex appeared and got in the driver's seat clutching a bag in her hand.

"Don't go crazy and run or anything Pipes, but I just couldn't resist picking you up a little something before work this morning." she said, pushing the bag onto my lap.

I looked at her shocked... "Alex... Y-you shouldn't have gotten me anything!"

I opened the bag and pulled out a little box. I opened it and inside was a little necklace with a crystal snowflake pendant hanging from it. I gasped at how beautiful it was and looked at her.

"It's to remind you of our first kiss." She looked at me and nervously twitched her glasses further up the bridge of her nose. I grabbed her face and slammed my lips into hers. They were always so sweet and inviting. I couldn't get enough of them. I bit her lip a little and I felt her breath catch. Eventually I pulled away.

"No one has ever gotten me such a thoughtful gift! You didn't have to, you know. I love it. Will you put it on for me?" I said, lifting my hair from my neck so she could put the necklace on. A wide grin spread across her face and she obliged. We drove to my apartment and when we arrived I realized with horror that I hadn't tidied up.

"Uh, Al, can you give me a moment to tidy up?" I said sheepishly. She laughed her deep, sexy laugh.

"Pipes, I honestly don't mind you having a messy place but ok, I'll wait at the door.

"I bolted into the apartment, shoving boxes into a wardrobe in the spare room. I ran into my bedroom and hauled a pile of clothes into my dresser drawer and then went back out. When I opened the door my heart stopped. Alex was still standing there but so was Larry.

"Pipes, who is this dude? He says he is your fiancé.." She trailed off with one eyebrow raised and looked at him with a glint of jealousy in her eyes. I stood there with my mouth hanging open and felt too shocked to speak but before I could get any words out Larry pushed past me with his bags in his hands.

"I'm staying here, Piper. We are going to sort this out. You are coming back to Chicago" he said sternly.

I turned around to face him. "Larry, we are not going to sort this out. How did you even find out where my apartment was?" I said, cursing Polly in my head. _Of course she would have given him my address._

"Piper, I don't think it's appropriate to be having this discussion in front of your friend. Maybe you should tell her to leave." he said, looking at Alex. I suddenly realized Alex was still standing behind me, in the doorway. She stepped in.

"You heard her, asshole. And I'm not her friend, thanks. She's not coming with you to Chicago. She left you for a reason."

"Who the fuck are you? Why are you even here? Piper, this new friend of yours is clearly deranged." He said, glaring at her, his eyes full of hate.

"I'm not coming with you Larry. I told you this all before at Polly's. Its over between us. Go back to Chicago and enjoy your new life, my life is here now..." I glanced over at Alex who was still standing, her arms crossed, a defiant look across her face, which softened as she realized the meaning behind my last words. Larry looked at me and waited. When he realized he had lost the battle he stormed out of the door, pushing past Alex on the way out and almost knocking her over. Tears started pouring down my face.

"Pipes, are you ok? What the fuck was that all about?" She asked, concerned. "Polly saw us kissing in the car and when I got in the house Larry was there and it was so awful" I said half sobbing.

"He tried to force me to go back to Chicago with him, but that's not where I want to be. I want to be here. With you."

She brought my hands up to her face and kissed them gently. "It's ok Pipes, I'm here."

She cuddled me in and we stayed still for a few minutes.

"Well now it's just us two, you can show me around your wonderful apartment. I've been waiting to see how messy you are! I need to know what I'm in for." She chuckled and I instantly felt better at the sound of her laughter. I stood up, wiped my eyes and pointed to the right of me.

"That's my kitchen!" I said extending my arms dramatically. I swept myself over to the left and pointed in her direction, "That's my lounge area!" She was laughing at me, shaking her head. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the next room.

"And this is my bedroom.." I said, looking at her. I watched as her eyes trailed around the room, taking everything in and then without warning she pushed me onto the bed hard, landing on top of me. She kissed me passionately, tracing her tongue around my lips and exploring every part of my mouth. My heart was going a million miles an hour and I was blushing like all hell. I was so turned on but I was also terrified. I'd never considered doing anything with a woman and now suddenly I was lying under the most beautiful one Id ever laid eyes on. She ran her hand under the hem of my top and I felt myself stop breathing. She noticed and stopped.

"Pipes, I can stop if this is making you feel uncomfortable."

I looked at her, her eyes scanning me, trying to figure out how she should proceed. I took her hand and pulled it under my top all the way, so her hand was laying on top of my bra. She looked shocked and I leaned in so we could continue the kiss. She ran her hands back down to the hem of my t shirt and pulled it up, I lifted my body and she slipped it over my head. She pulled at me so I was sitting up and she undid my bra. It slipped off and I suddenly felt very self-conscious at the fact I was now naked from the waist up. She didn't give me much time to contemplate though as her hands ran all over me. I stopped breathing again when her hand cupped my left breast and squeezed slightly. Electricity ran through my body and a small moan escaped me when I realised her head had moved and she was now kissing my collarbone. She worked her way down until I her warm breath replaced her hand. I felt her tongue on my nipple and my back arched.

"A-Alex... Oh god!" I breathed. She looked up at me.

"Pipes, honestly, if this is too much for you, I can stop..." She said, looking up at me, her chin resting on my chest. I decided to take charge. I swung her around so I was the one on top of her now, I lifted her top over her head and undid her bra, quickly. I gasped at how beautiful she looked. She always seemed so in charge but she seemed quite vulnerable laying there without her clothes. I kissed her neck and hesitantly put my hand over her breast. It felt full and warm and I felt my cheeks flush as she let out a small moan as she was breathing out. I could feel myself losing control but I was also aware I had no idea what I was doing. I'd never been with a woman before, I didn't know the first thing about it! I ran my hand down her stomach and tugged at the waist of her jeans. I broke the kiss to pull them down and paused. She was wearing black lace boyshorts. I lunged back at her and kept kissing her, alternating between her lips and her neck. I held my breath and then I placed my hand slightly under the elastic on her boy shorts, resting it on her hip. I wanted to test her to see how she reacted. To my surprise, she grabbed my hand and pulled it away.

"You are wearing way too many clothes." she said, rolling me on my back so I was underneath her again. She pulled my trousers off in one fluid movement and I gasped when I realized she had taken my underwear with them. She put her knees either side of my waist so she was straddling me and then began to kiss me again.

"Now you are the one wearing too many clothes.. "I chuckled, slightly embarrassed. She reached down and put her hands underneath me, grabbing my ass as she kissed me. I grabbed onto her waist, trying to control my breathing but failing miserably. She suddenly looked into my eyes and stopped kissing me, studying my face again to try to figure my reaction. As she did so, I felt her hand slipping from my ass and trailing round to my hip. She trailed her fingers across my lower abdomen, still searching for any trace of uncertainty on my face, she continued to my upper thigh and then my eyes widened and my mouth fell open as she put her hand in between my legs. It felt so right, and so amazing. Her hand felt warm and it sent bolts of electricity up my entire body. My eyes darted from her lips to her eyes and I leaned in and kissed her, very gently, slowly. She broke the kiss and moved her head slowly down my body, leaving a trail with her tongue as she did so. She licked up my inner thighs and I couldn't control my breathing, I was both terrified but excited. I could barely breath as I felt her tongue slowly run up me. It was like fire in between my legs. I gasped and my back arched. I couldn't quite believe this was actually happening. She licked rhythmically, one hand reached up massaging my breast, until I couldn't take it anymore, I felt myself tense and my body started to twitch and shudder. A loud moan escaped my mouth and I felt my cheeks flush red. Eventually, she stopped and worked her way back up my body, leaving kisses along my stomach and making me shudder.

"Oh my god. A-alex... You're really bad at that" I cringed as I'd reached my climax way faster than expected. She had a cheesy grin on her face and she kissed me gently.

"Pretty bad, wasn't it? "She laughed.

"Uh... Can I do you now?" I said sheepishly as she kept grinning. She raised one eyebrow at me.

"You don't have to ask..."

"Are you gonna coach me through it?" I said as she Lay down beside me.

"Yeah.. I guess so. If you are ready to take the plunge... so to speak." we both laughed and I pushed her back onto the bed and straddled her. I kissed her and then pulled her pants off. I pulled the covers over my head and made my way down her body, blowing my breath slightly onto her stomach. She shivered and I felt goosebumps rise on her skin. I could smell her, she smelled so good and I was surprised at how much I wanted to taste her. I cautiously placed my tongue over her and I heard her gasp. She tasted delicious and I started trailing my tongue up and down her, taking in every bit I could, mimicking her actions earlier. She reached down and gently placed her hand on my head, running her fingers through my hair. She became more frantic as I continued. I decided I would try something. I stopped and I felt her breathing stop, wondering what I was going to do next. I cautiously placed two fingers at her entrance and then pushed in slowly and gently. I heard her gasp and I continued licking her simultaneously. I felt her body tense and start to shudder and jolt. Her walls clamped down around my fingers and I fought against it to stay inside her. Eventually I pulled out and raised the covers cautiously.

"Holy fuck, Pipes. Are you sure you haven't done that before?" she said, out of breath. I smiled at her and then lay beside her with my hand on her stomach and my head on her breast. We lay like that for some time, and eventually fell asleep, content with each other.

I was awoken by the sound of knocking on my door. I lifted my head to look at the clock. It was 9am. Alex stirred in her sleep and turned onto her side as I got out of bed. I pulled on some slacks and headed to the door. I barely had the door handle turned before Polly burst through it.

"Piper, what the fuck was all that about yesterday?" She said, looking angry. I glanced over at the door and hoped she wouldn't notice Alex's leather jacket and white converse boots laying on the floor where she had kicked them off last night as she came in. I started to hope she wouldn't hear Polly's voice and stay asleep.

"Who the hell was that who brought you over to mine yesterday? I didn't get a good look, but obviously you are into dudes with fancy cars and long hair now. Honestly, Piper, it's been two seconds since Larry. He cared enough to come back for you and you were so mean to him." I snorted a little when I realized she thought Alex was a man.

"Piper, this isn't funny. You have really hurt Larry." She said.

"POLLY, LARRY KNEW IT WAS OVER BEFORE HE CAME BACK! WE ALREADY DISCUSSED THIS BEFORE I LEFT. HE KNEW I WASN'T GOING BACK. Quite frankly, it has nothing to do with you.."I hissed and glanced at her sideways.

"What have you been doing with your time anyway Piper, You haven't even begun to unpack and you certainly haven't been with me. We still need to talk about Popi's" she said accusingly, raising an eyebrow. She looked around as she gestured to the boxes still laying around and then trailed off when she spotted the boots and jacket by the door. They were obviously far too big for me and she cottoned on pretty quick.

"He's here now? I want to ask him what the hell he's doing, leading you astray when you have a fiance.." She said angrily, and barged past me.

The panic suddenly rose within me when I realized she was heading straight for my bedroom. I knew she was in for a shock if she opened that door. I ran after her.

"POLLY, STOP RIGHT THERE, DON'T GO IN THERE. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO GO IN THERE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, YOU AREN'T MY MOTHER!" I shouted at her, despairingly. Just as she reached the door, it opened, and there they were, standing face to face. Alex and Polly. She stopped dead in her tracks, her mouth dropped open and she had a baffled look on her face. She looked totally bewildered and just stood, staring.

"Piper, who is this?" she finally said.

"Hey, I'm Alex." beautiful sultry voice broke the silence.

"Uh, Polly this is my um... friend... Alex, she's staying with me at the moment" I hadn't really known what to call her and I shot her an apologetic look.

"Can you please let me get breakfast and then I will come to yours so we can talk.." She turned to look at me, still looking confused and shocked. She cleared her throat.

"Uh, Yeah, I guess so." She turned and walked out. Alex was still standing in the doorway looking at me.

"So that's the famous Polly then. Not really what I was expecting, Pipes, I gotta say." She said, with a smirk on her face. I threw myself on the couch grunting and covering my face in dismay.

"Jesus, I'm sorry Al. I didn't know she was going to come barging in like that, she's a pain in the ass." She bent knelt in front of the couch where I was sitting and took hold of my hands. She took them away from my face and kissed me.

"Hey, Its ok kid. You don't have to worry. It will all work out."

"I have to go to her house and explain everything. I can't fall out with her, we are planning on talking about the business today, we should make some breakfast before I leave, though." I said, getting up and walking to the kitchen. I made pancakes and served them with fruit and syrup.

"Damn, Pipes, If this is how you are gonna treat me when I stay over, I guess I'll stay over more often!" Alex said with a mouthful of food, smirking at me. She lifted her glasses to the top of her head and swallowed.

"You know, Polly won't be mad at you for long. You don't have to go to Chicago with Larry, and that's your choice. She'll come around."


	5. Returning the favour

**A/N; Hey guys, In my haste to post a chapter and get my uni assignment done I royally fucked up and posted the wrong chapter. I've deleted it now... please pretend you didn't read that last chapter (as that one was meant to go after this one!) And I will re post it after this. I'm really sorry! I knew something didn't feel right about it when I was posting it. We learn from our mistakes! So this chapter should make more sense to go after the last one!**

Polly sat with her arms folded looking at me confused.

"So you like girls now, and you are leaving Larry for that woman?"

"I'm not saying I like girls now, Polly. Just that one and her name is Alex. Anyway, Larry and I broke up before I left Chicago. I don't know why everyone is having such a hard time grasping that." I looked at her despairingly.

"Please, just support me. You are my best friend, I don't need grief from you." I walked over to her and put my arm around her.

"Look, Pipes, just be careful. That Alex woman kinda scares me, and Larry isn't in the best psychological state at the moment, as you can expect."

"Yes, Poll, ok. Really, If you come to dinner and meet Alex tonight you will realize she's lovely. She's really good to me, I don't think I've felt like this about anyone before. And as for Larry, he will get better with time and meet the person he's meant to be with. It will work out." I said.

"Ok. Pipes, I'll try to get to know her. For you." "Good girl, I knew you would come around." I said, grinning at her, thinking about what Alex had said earlier.

I opened the messages on my phone

Piper: _Hey Al, I spoke to Polly, I told her we should have dinner so she can get to know you a little better... are you free tonight or should I tell her another night?_

Alex: _Hey babe, Yikes! Ok, bring her to the restaurant at 6, dinners on me. Can't wait to see you. Last night was amazing. X_

Piper: _Are you sure? You don't have to do that, we could just go to my apartment and order take out? I know! I miss you so much already._

Alex: _Girl, if Polly means as much to you as you say she does, I want to make a good first impression. Restaurant. 6pm. :) x_

I decided I would return the favour and buy Alex a gift to give to her later after dinner. I walked through all the shops before stopping at a small stand and picking a grey and black checked scarf out. I called Polly and told her the dinner plans for tonight and then I headed home so I could get ready. I decided I'd make an effort. I jumped in the shower and let the hot water and soap drip down my body. My hands ran over my body, tracing where Alex's hands had been the night before. I thought about her beautiful body, how she felt on me. So right. I got out and stood in front of the mirror and realized there was a little red mark just above my left breast. I smiled and traced my finger over it, thinking of her mouth making that mark turned me on so much. Ugh. I don't have time. I thought as I began to think of what to wear. I decided on a light pink lace dress. It was fitted at the top, it showed a lot of cleavage, it hugged in at the waist and then fell in pleats down to my knee. I curled my hair and put my makeup on, giving myself heavy smoky eyes and nude lips. I finished with a pair of nude heels. I checked the clock. 5:50. Shit. I just have time to get to the restaurant. I ran out the door just as Polly was pulling up outside the apartment to pick me up. I felt myself get more and more nervous on the way and I started twirling my phone in my hand. My other hand tapping my leg. Polly noticed and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Really like her, huh?" she said, giving my leg a quick squeeze.

"Yeah, she means alot to me already. I just want you guys to get along." We walked in to the restaurant, which was empty and I quickly realized it wasn't even open. Nicky came out from the kitchen.

"Chapman! Wowza, You look smokin" She stood back with her arms out nodding her head and looking me up and down. I laughed and then stopped breathing when I looked behind her. My jaw dropped and my eyes bulged out of my head. Alex stood there, her raven hair falling in loose curls around her shoulders. Her eyes were dark and her eyeliner was winged, her lips glistening with blood red lipstick. She had a black dress on, 3/4 sleeves and god, it hugged her body in all the right places. She had finished the look with a pair of stilettos which made her tower over me. I felt a little intimidated by how perfect she looked. We just stood there staring at each other, our mouths hanging open and eyes trailing.

"Ok, Guys, you can come and sit down when you have finished eye fucking each other" Nicky laughed. I walked over to Alex and kissed her on the cheek. It felt electric.

"Damn, Pipes, you look beautiful babe!" she chimed as we sat down next to each other, Polly sitting opposite.

"I invited Nicky over to join us, if that's ok."

"Yeah, sure." Nicky sat down next to Polly. Red, the Russian chef, came from the kitchen.

"What can I get you girls?" She said with a kind smile. We ordered and then Alex began to talk to Polly.

"The Famous Holly!" she said. I nudged her under the table slightly, wincing at her mistake and knowing Polly wouldn't have taken kindly to it.

"Its Polly, actually." she said, with a cold tone in her voice.

"Right, Polly, Sorry. What do you like to drink? It's on me!" She Replied, clearly trying to dig herself out of a hole. The dinner went by quite awkwardly, Alex kept feeling my leg under the table, I enjoyed it and each time she did it, it gave me butterflies. Electricity ran through my body at her touch. Conveniently, right after dessert, Polly's phone rang and she had to leave.

"Alex, thank you for dinner, could you see me out?" she said, standing up. Nicky gave me a questioning look and I shrugged my shoulders back. Alex and Polly were talking outside the door and I saw Alex reach out and touch Polly's shoulder as she left. I hoped Polly had been nice to her. She came back in, rubbing her hands together, trying to warm them up.

"How'd it go Al?" I said as she sat back down beside me. I put my arm around her and rubbed her arm, trying to warm her up as she was visibly cold.

"Yeah, I think she likes me. Must be that Vause charm. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve." she smiled.

"Hey, Pipes, Do you wanna come over to my place and watch some TV?"

"Sure, I'll just have to thank Red for cooking, that food was delicious. Do you mind if I go in the kitchen to talk to her?" I asked Alex.

"Sure, Pipes, go ahead, I'll go get the car warmed up."

I walked over to the kitchen and cautiously pushed open the door. It was spotlessly clean. The surfaces gleamed.

"Wow, you take some pride in your kitchen, Red." I said as I walked in. She was writing something and looked up smiling.

"I do take pride in the kitchen. Alex likes things in shape. She's like a daughter to me, Piper. Don't be fooled by that tough exterior, she's sensitive and if you hurt her you'll have me to answer to." she exclaimed in her thick Russian accent. I smiled at her.

"Sure, Red. I have no intentions of hurting Al. She's amazing. If I'm totally honest, I know its quick but I'm pretty sure I'm falling in love with her."

Red smiled at me, walked over and put her arm around me. "In that case, welcome to the family, child!"

"Thanks Red, I have to go, Alex is waiting for me in the car." I walked out and thanked Nicky on the way out, giving her a quick hug. I got into the car sighing. I was tired, my feet were aching off these heels and I was generally tired from the tension between everyone at the dinner table.

"You ok, kid?" Alex looked over at me and reached out and stroked my arm.

"You look tired. Do you need to stop by your apartment to grab anything on the way?" I nodded, remembering the gift I had bought for her earlier, and I thought I could pick up my toothbrush while I was there. When we got to Alex's apartment she sat down on the lounge suite pulled me onto her knee. I looked down at her and got butterflies again at her sheer beauty.

"I've got something for you!" I said, pulling the pink box out of my bag.

"Pipes! What is this?" She said, looking at me unsure, but smiling.

"I thought you might need a new one since you aren't getting your old one back.." I laughed. She removed the top and gasped at the scarf laying perfectly folded in the box.

"Oh my god, Piper! I was just looking at those the other day while I was out shopping. I absolutely love it!" She said, a massive grin forming on her face. She squealed a little bit and then leaned in and planted a soft kiss on my lips. I blushed slightly but I couldn't help but love seeing this excited side to her. We got to her apartment and as I was taking off my jacket I felt her arm slide around me and pull me into her, making my heart skip beats. She pulled into the bedroom.

"I just want to lay with you tonight, Pipes. No funny business." She said, looking me in the eyes. I got to her bedroom and pulled off my dress, forgetting I was only wearing a small lace bra and a matching thong. I realized as I got the dress to my knees, she was lying on the bed behind me.

"Oops!" I said, turning a deep shade of red, turning to look at her. She was looking at me, her jaw dropped open and lust in her eyes.

"I thought you just wanted to lay with me tonight!" I mumbled.

"Yeah, well I'm regretting that decision now, holy shit Pipes." she took a deep breath in and flopped back down on the bed. I laughed at her and then climbed in next to her. We made out for a little bit and then I fell to sleep with my head on her chest, listening to her slow heartbeat.


	6. Dreams do come true

**A/N: The chapters are in the right order now. Sorry about that! I hope I haven't caused too much confusion. If you are just joining the story now, just ignore this! I accidently uploaded the wrong chapter. If you have already read this chapter, could you go back and read the previous one. Ok. Onward and upward with this one. Apologies again!**

*Piper's Dream*

Alex pulls me in closer and just as I'm about to kiss her, I look up at her and see a drop of blood coming from the side of her eye. I take a step back and she asks me what's wrong but her voice is all warped and blood is now pouring from her eyes, drenching the bed sheets and the floor. I start to scream and she steps forward away from the bed and collapses onto the floor. I run to her and realize she isn't breathing and blood is pouring out of her mouth. I'm hysterically screaming and then I look down and I'm sitting in a pool of her blood. My legs are covered, my hands are covered and I can do nothing but scream.

Alex POV

I woke up nice and early, I was feeling quite refreshed and decided to sneak out of the bed so I could make us both some breakfast. I decided to make eggs on toast and take them to her in bed, but as I got to the kitchen I suddenly heard her scream. I ran upstairs and by the time I'd gotten down the hallway to the bedroom, everything had gone silent. I ran opened the door to the bedroom and she was already locked in the bathroom.

"Pipes, what's going on? Are you ok?" I shouted through the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." She sounded panicked.

"Piper, Let me in. What are you doing?!" I was starting to get concerned. The door crept open and she stood there, only her head poking around the door at me.

"Girl, What are you doing?! What's wrong!" I protested, as I tried to get in. She was still blocking me with the door.

"Um, Al, I've got a really embarrassing problem. I totally lost track of the dates, I'm so sorry. Oh, my god this is so embarrassing." she said, glancing at the bed.

I turned my head to see what she was glancing at and saw blood on my bed sheets.

"Oh my god, Piper, are you hurt? What's going o..." I trailed off piecing two and two together. I looked back at her, her face still crimson.

"I, Um, I got my period..." She said, her voice wobbling with embarrassment. I almost fell on the floor laughing.

"Oh, babe, I thought you were dying or something!"

"Shut up Al, what am I going to do, these are the only clothes I have here and I'm pretty sure I've ruined your bed sheet." She said. I pushed open the door and she stood back, covering herself with a towel while I rummaged in the bathroom cabinet. I pulled out everything she would need, and chucked her a pair of boy shorts and a t shirt to go with it. Then I walked over to her, and pulled her in close. She was visibly uncomfortable.

"Piper, you don't have to be embarrassed, its perfectly normal. Why do you think I just wanted to 'Lay with you' last night? You were killing me in that thong!" She looked back up at me wide eyed.

"You have your period too?" She asked. We both fell about laughing and I walked out so she could get dressed.

"Come downstairs when you are dressed, throw your clothes in the washer and I will make breakfast" I shouted. I made eggs on toast and had just put the plate on the table when she came in.

"Feeling better?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking at her.

"I'm gonna call to your apartment so I can grab you some clothes and anything else you might need, and then on the way home I'm gonna pick up some junk food and we will have a day in bed watching TV, OK?" I looked at her and she smiled.

"That sounds perfect! Thanks Al." I made my way out the door, taking my keys and giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll be back in half an hour." I watched her getting cosy on my couch as I closed the door.

Piper's POV

Two hours later I woke up and Alex still wasn't back. I checked my phone and I had 8 missed calls from her. I started to panic. I immediately called her back but there was no answer. I ran up to the bedroom and pulled out a pair of her leggings and flung them on, slung my hair up into a bun and ran out the door. I jogged all the way over to my apartment and when I got there the door was open. Something didn't feel right. The lock didn't look forced...

"Alex?!" I shouted, cautiously.

"Al, you in there?" The place was silent so I made my way in. The table by my front door was pushed over and the vase I had on it was smashed on the floor. I started to panic. I ran into the lounge area and I could see two feet sticking out from behind the lounge suite.

"ALEX!? What the hell!?" I shouted as I ran over. She was lying on her side, her glasses beside her head, broken in half. A gash in her head was bleeding and she was out cold. I ran over to her and put my hand on her face.

"Alex, sweetie, get up! What happened? oh my god." I sat on the floor and hauled her upper body onto my lap so I was cradling her. I was panicking and hysterically crying by this point.

"Alex, please, wake up... wake up!" I put my hand up to the cut on her head and brushed my fingers over it, checking to see how deep it was. My hand was covered in blood and she flinched at the touch.

"Ow, fuck!" Her eyes flickered open, squinting to see what was happening.

"Piper, where's my glasses?" she croaked. I kissed her gently on the mouth.

"They're a little worse for wear, Al, what on earth happened?" I said, stifling a sob. She tried to sit up but winced, her hand shooting up to her head.

"Jesus, I don't know, I came in here to get some stuff for you and the next thing I know, someone is behind me and hit me over the head. That's all I remember. I think they were already in here Pipes. I had a weird feeling."

I proper her on the couch and then I rang the police and they agreed that the lock hadn't been forced.

"That's it Pipes, you aren't going back there this week, you can stay at mine until I'm sure it's safe." Alex said as she was getting her head patched up. I grabbed a few things from my apartment and then we headed back to Alex's place for the day.

"Hey, at least I managed to get a DVD and your chocolate." She laughed. I felt guilty and almost cried at the thought of someone wanting to hurt her.

"Hey, don't cry! I'm fine. I probably just walked in on someone burgling the place." She said, pulling me in for a cuddle. I cuddled her in tight and kissed her head, the scent of her hair gets me every time. It smells like home and if I had to choose to only smell one smell for the rest of my life, that would be it. I tucked her up in bed and then brought her some soup and tucked myself in next to her. She had put Netflix on but I was watching her intently, all her reactions to what was going on on the TV. Her little smiles and facial expressions captivated me and I couldn't help but stare.

"It's not polite to stare, I feel like you are boring a hole in me, Pipes." She chuckled.

"Sorry, I don't mean to stare, you are just so beautiful, I can't help it." I replied, in a quiet voice.

She stopped watching TV and looked at me. Her eyes were trailing all over my face, searching, trying to see what I was thinking. Suddenly she lunged forward as if she was going to kiss me and then stopped abruptly and held her head, hissing with the pain.

"Hey! You don't have to move so quickly, just... chill." I said, reaching out to rub her shoulder. I leaned forward to her so she could have her kiss and then I lay her back against the pillow softly. I put my head against her shoulder and lay my arm over her stomach, stroking it softly. Eventually I looked up at her face and saw she had fallen to sleep. I continued trailing my hand around her stomach, lay my head back on her shoulder and spoke quietly.

"What I meant to say was, I don't mean to stare, you are just so beautiful and I can't help it because... I love you. I'm in love with you and I don't ever want to lose you."

"I love you too, Pipes." She replied. I jumped out of my skin and froze. I looked up at her face, shocked, realizing she wasn't asleep.

"Uh, I, Um, thought you were asleep..." I said to her.

"Wait... what? You love me too?" I said, my eyes widening.

"Yeah you idiot, do you think we'd be here, in this bed watching TV like a married couple if I didn't?" she laughed. I turned over so I was lying with half of my body on top of her and kissed her passionately. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. We cuddled up and I fell to sleep the happiest I have ever felt.


	7. Pasta with a side of embarrassment

**A/N: Hi guys. Here's the next instalment. Not sure when I will get the chance to upload the next one, with Christmas looming. I will try my best. I hope you are enjoying the story. I hope you all have a Merry Christmas!** **J**

Piper woke up at 7am. It had been five days since the incident. Alex still hadn't been into the restaurant. As the owner, she didn't technically need to be there as much as she usually was. Piper knew Red and Nicky would be starting to wonder what was going on so she decided to make some toast for Alex and then call in to the restaurant to let them know what had been going on. She walked in to the room and set Alex's toast down on the bedside table.

"Here, Al, eat this and take these painkillers. I'm going to go and tell Red and Nicky what's been going on. You stay here and rest and I'll be back soon"

Alex didn't put up a fight so Piper left her in bed. What she hadn't told her was that she planned to call into her apartment and pick up some clothes. She didn't think there would be any reason to worry her. She got to the restaurant to find Nicky and Red talking animatedly behind the bar. Nicky was telling a joke and Red was laughing deeply, her head was thrown back and she was clutching her stomach. As Piper approached, Nicky turned to her.

"Hey Chapman! No Vause today? I'm beginning to think she has abandoned us… or you have taken her hostage!" She said, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Actually guys, I'm here because Alex had a bit of drama... she went to get some stuff from my apartment and we think she walked in on a robbery. Whoever it was hit her over the head and left her on the floor. She's got a pretty good cut on her head but she's in bed and fine now."

Their faces turned from happy and laughing to concerned and horrified. Nicky's eyes were wide and Red's brow was furrowed.

'Jesus, Chapman, is it ok if we stop by Alex's house later to see her?"

"Yeah, Sure. I think she'd like that! Guys I've got to go but I just thought I would stop by to let you know I _haven't_ taken her hostage!" Piper looked at Nicky, who now looked quite guilty.

Piper hugged them both and then made her way over to her apartment. When she got there, she cleaned the broken vase from the floor and grabbed her overnight bag to put more clothes in. Alex had told her she didn't want Piper to stay at the apartment for the next few weeks and Piper had agreed. She started packing everything she would need for the next few weeks and she suddenly had the feeling she was being watched. Not wanting paranoia to take hold completely, she packed a little quicker but still couldn't shake the feeling. She stood up calmly, picking her bag up, keeping it open so she looked like she was going to put something else in it, walked over to the door and bolted out of it as quickly as she could. She heard a door open in her own apartment and didn't stop to turn around, she just ran as fast as she could.

When she got to Alex's house she burst through the door out of breath, hoping Alex had stayed in bed and wouldn't have heard how she came in. That thought was quickly taken though, when she ran straight into her.

"Piper? Why do you look so worried? What's wrong?" Alex said, grabbing Pipers arm to steady her. She glanced down and noticed the bag in Piper's hands.

"PIPER! YOU WENT TO YOUR APARTMENT ALONE?!" She half yelled, stunning Piper. Piper had never seen Alex this angry before and with it being directed at her, she was scared.

"Al, I, Uh, needed some stuff so I, um, called over there on the way back." Piper stammered, still trying to catch her breath, her voice came out wobbly and uneven. She was aware of Alex's hand still gripping her arm from where she had tried to stop Piper from falling earlier.

"You should have said something Piper, I would have come with you." Alex said, looking at her firmly.

Piper looked down at her arm and swallowed hard. Internally she was panicking at the touch. It reminded her of when Larry used to get drunk and argue with her. He would end up grabbing at her, stopping her from leaving and a few times he had pushed and slapped her. He always apologised the next day, blaming the alcohol and stress from work and Piper had never told Polly. Eventually though, that is why she had left him. She had waited until he had gone to work, left a note and was on the plane back home before he had gotten home from work.

Alex looked at Piper and followed her eyes down to where her hand was still gripping Piper's arm. She released Piper's arm and lifted her hand to brush her hair out of her face. Piper flinched.

"Piper? What's wrong?" Alex asked, her eyes growing big with concern.

Piper couldn't find any words and bolted to the bathroom before Alex could see her cry. She sat by the sink hugging her legs, tears streaming down her face.

Alex knocked softly on the door.

"Piper, can I come in?" she said softly.

Alex opened the door slowly, walked across the bathroom and sat next to Piper. She lifted her face so she was looking at her.

"Piper, I don't know what Larry or anyone else has done to you in the past but I want you to know, I would never intentionally hurt you, I love you and I don't ever want to make you feel anything but good." She leaned in and looked Piper square in the eyes, closed the gap between them and kissed her softly.

"He used to grab me. He hit me a few times. I didn't tell anyone, not even Polly because I know she really likes him. I was worried no one would believe me. I couldn't keep living like that, so I left." Piper spoke quietly.

"Jesus, Pipes. He's like the silent psycho. He's not coming anywhere near you now, you don't have to worry. If I had known that when he turned up at your apartment that time, he wouldn't have stayed so long." Alex said, her teeth gritted and fists balled.

They sat on the floor of the bathroom for some time. Sitting embraced and just focusing on each other's breathing.

"Pipes, let's go jump into bed and put some TV on. My ass is numb from this floor." Piper laughed and they both stood up. Just as they were walking out of the bathroom, there was a knock on the door and they both froze.

"Hey Chapman, Vause, get out of bed and answer the god damn door, we're freezing our asses off out here!"

Piper started to laugh when she realized it was Nicky. She turned to Alex.

"Shit, sorry babe, I forgot to tell you, they insisted on coming over to check on you. Something about me taking you hostage..." Piper shot Alex an apologetic look and answered the door.

"Jesus, you two look fucking terrible." Nicky laughed and strolled into the house hugging both Piper and Alex on her way in. Red followed her and rushed to Alex, pulling into a strong embrace, holding on to her.

"Alex, honey, I'm sorry. I told your mother I would protect you and I failed her." She said in a sullen tone.

"Jesus Red, you didn't fail her. It was just a freak thing. It could have happened to anyone. Diane would be thankful you are here now and look at me!" she gestured up and down her body. "I'm fine! It was just a little bang to the head!" She said, trying to disguise how much her head still hurt.

"I'll get us some food. Will you both stay for dinner?" Piper asked.

"Hell yeah! I'm always down for food!" Nicky laughed.

"Pasta it is then!" Piper said walking to the kitchen. She could hear Alex's deep sexy laugh echoing through the house. It sent butterflies all through her body. She contemplated how she could have been so lucky.

Standing at the stove, Piper felt two arms wrap gently around her waist and warm breath tickling the back of her neck. It gave her goose bumps instantly but she didn't turn around.

"Mmm! That smells so good!" Alex said, resting her chin on Piper's shoulder.

"Yeah it will be ready in five." Piper replied, getting butterflies from how close Alex's voice was to her ear. Alex was running her hands over Piper's stomach.

"Alex… We aren't gonna eat at all if you keep doing _that_ to me." Piper warned.

"Doing what? _This_?..." Alex ran her hands gently up pipers stomach and grazed her boob through her shirt. Piper's breath hitched and she pushed her away remembering Nicky and Red were in the next room. Alex grinned at Piper, winked and then walked back into the lounge. Piper groaned, turning back to the pasta, her head spinning from all the things Alex was making her feel.

"Guys, come get your food." Piper shouted as she was placing the bowls down on the table. They walked in, still chatting and sat down. Alex was next to Piper and Nicky and Red were on the opposite side of the table. They all tucked in to their food.

"Mmm, this pasta almost tastes as good as you, Pipes." Alex said, Smirking and raising her eyebrow at Piper.

"Holy fuck!" Piper said, spluttering as she inhaled some of her pasta. Alex patted her on the back and Nicky erupted into laughter.

"Now now Alexandra. Table manners." Red said, her lips in a faint smile.

"I think Blondie's blushing!" Nicky taunted.

"Oh my god, shut up guys!" Piper said, her face still red from blushing and still out of breath from choking on her pasta.

Piper smacked Alex on the thigh but Alex caught her hand and held it to her thigh. Piper's heart jumped, she couldn't believe how sexy Alex was. She could barely breathe at the unexpected contact.

They finished dinner and then Red and Nicky stood up.

"Ok, we're gonna go back to the restaurant and open up for dinner. Hope you feel better soon Alex." Nicky said, stepping in and giving her a hug.

"And thanks Chapman, the pasta was delightful!" She exclaimed, giving Piper a hug. Red hugged them both and said good bye and then they left. Piper turned to Alex.

"You!" She said, pointing her finger at her.

"Me?" Alex said in a mock innocent tone, looking up to the ceiling and half smiling.

Piper ran at her and they ended up chasing each other around the house, room to room, laughing hysterically.

"I CAN'T RUN ANYMORE MY HEAD IS KILLING ME" Alex shouted through fits of laughter, collapsing in a heap on the floor, panting. Piper caught up to her and jumped on her, pinning her arms up above her head and kissing her through her own laughter. The laughter died down until they were both just staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Piper ran her hand up her front and cupped Alex's breast, planting a lingering kiss on her lips. Alex sharply inhaled, not expecting Piper to be so bold. She swept Piper around so she was on top of her, she straddled her and started kissing her collarbone. Alex's hands were running all over her body and Piper's heart was racing, she could barely breathe. The feel of Alex's skin and breath on her made her feel weak, the sensations overwhelming her. She trailed her hand down Piper's stomach and slipped it into the waist of her pants making her gasp, a moan escaping her mouth.

"Mmm, there'll be plenty more where that came from!" Alex hummed into her ear.

Piper felt like she had lost all control, her senses filled with Alex. Her smell, her taste, her touch. It was too much. Alex tugged Piper's clothes off and then picked her up, Piper's legs around her waist, walked her to the bedroom and laid her out on the bed. Piper's body felt like it was coursing with butterflies. Alex was trailing her hands all over Piper's body and kissing her all over.

"P-please, Al, I can't take this, it's too much!" Piper gasped, trying to regain some control.

Alex kissed down Piper's body until she got to her core. She breathed in Piper's scent and hummed approval. She had Piper on the edge of cumming before she had even touched her properly. She swiped her tongue across Piper's folds, taking in all she could. Piper came almost instantly. It was intense and Piper hid her face with embarrassment at how quickly it had happened.

"Oh. My. god, that was amazing." Piper mumbled, from behind her arms.

Alex worked her way back up Piper's body and kissed her gently, smiling from ear to ear.

"Wow, I must really have an effect on you" She chuckled.

Piper blushed furiously. "Shut up, Al, you have no idea." She said, feeling a fresh wave of butterflies. She regained her strength and then jumped up, pinning Alex to the bed. "My turn!"

Piper removed Alex's clothes and then jumped off the bed, kneeling beside it. She pulled at Alex's legs, signalling for her to move closer to the edge of the bed and then grabbed her thighs. She put her face in between them, resting her face on Alex's inner thigh. She trailed her nails along her lower stomach, aware she was breathing onto her. She could hear Alex sighing and knew it was driving her mad. It was payback. She trailed her nails up the back of her thigh from her ass to her knee and watched as goosebumps arose all over the exposed skin.

"Fuck, Piper! No more teasing!" She whispered.

Piper decided not to make her suffer anymore and ran her tongue up her, taking in her sweet taste as she revelled in being so close to the brunette. Alex came as quickly as Piper had. Piper made her way back up Alex's body, planting a kiss on her lips and mimicking Alex's earlier statement.

"I must really have an effect on you, huh!"

Alex laughed at the statement. "I guess you do!"

Piper hauled Alex back up to the top of the bed and lay beside her, pulling their bodies close and laying in a relaxed haze.

"Pipes, about earlier…" Alex said, clearly wanting to talk about what had happened earlier.

"I meant what I said, you know, about never wanting to hurt you. I love you and even though we haven't known each other long, I feel like I've known you my whole life. There's just this connection between us. Something I can't explain. You just feel inevitable to me and I never want to be without you."

Piper lifted her head to look at Alex who was staring back at her. Their eyes met and Alex cleared her throat.

"Um, I know this is kind of soon but I guess I don't want to come home without you here and I don't want to wake up to and empty bed anymore… I… want you to.. move in with me?" She said, suddenly nervous and struggling to meet Piper's gaze. She felt vulnerable, and feared Piper would reject her.

Piper's eyes widened, she certainly wasn't expecting that when Alex had begun talking.

"It's ok if you don't want to…" Alex added quickly, unsure of what to do.

"ALEX!" Piper squealed. "Oh my god! I would love to! I never want to go back to that crappy apartment. To be honest I've been kind of dreading being without you. I guess it makes sense, since I'm here most of the time anyway.!" Piper sat up and grabbed Alex's hands together. Like an excited little girl. Alex's eye searched Piper's face and she grinned from ear to ear.

"Really?" Alex questioned, kissing Piper softly. "I guess we will have to go and get your stuff then, huh kid" she said, hopping out of bed a little too enthusiastically.

Piper grabbed her and pulled her back into bed. "We can do that tomorrow, Al, I'm not going anywhere. I just want to stay in bed, I'm so tired now."

Alex sighed and jumped back into bed. They settled in for the night and Alex slept deeply and peacefully, content knowing Piper wasn't going anywhere.


	8. Worlds collide

**a/n; Hey guys, Happy new year! I hope you all had a great holiday period. Sorry this is a short update, its been hectic to say the least. I thought it was time for the Chapman family to find out about Alex. Do any of you guys have any ideas what you would like to see happen in this story? Someone has already guessed the loose plot I have for some of this story. Is there anything in particular you would like to see happen? Please leave reviews, I honestly love seeing them! :) Enjoy xx**

Piper awoke to the sound of Alex's soft breathing right beside her ear. Alex's dark hair splayed out on the pillow, her plump lips parted slightly. Piper could barely take her eyes away from the sight. Her heart fluttered with the realization she would wake up to this sight every morning now that she was moving in with Alex. She slowly got out of bed not wanting to wake Alex and padded into the bathroom to get ready for the day. She knew she was going to have to tell her Mom and Dad now that things were serious between her and Alex and she started to panic at the type of reaction Carol might have. Her thoughts took over her as she brushed her teeth and she started to hyperventilate a little bit. She nearly jumped a foot win the air when she felt someone touch her arm.

"You alright there, kid? You look really zoned out.." Alex asks, standing beside Piper in front of the mirror.

"Jesus Al, I didn't hear you come in! I was just wondering how I'm going to tell my parents about us. I think its time, I just want my parents to know you first, before they judge us because we are together. I'd rather show them who you are without them knowing about us first. Would you be willing to visit them?"

"I mean, yeah Pipes, anything you want. I am nervous about meeting them, I want to make a good impression. They are your parents and I know how much they mean to you. My mom would have loved you."

Piper felt a pang of guilt and sadness shoot through her at the realization she won't get to meet Alex's mom. Not only that but she knew Diane would have accepted her right away and not judged them based on gender alone.

"Great Al, I'll check with Mom and tell her we are going to be calling in for dinner later. I love you. Thank you for this, I know its not going to be easy." Piper brushes her hand over Alex's cheek and kisses her gently on the lips.

Piper had to be in at work today to help Polly set everything up. They were having their new equipment delivered today and they needed to talk about the new fragrances and getting into Barneys. It was something they had dreamed of for a long time and Polly managed to get a contact that could potentially put them on the track to it.

"Hey Al, I'm going to the workshop so I'll message you with the details for dinner. Don't have too much fun without me!"

"Piper, why do you have that shit eating grin on your face? – actually wait. I might not want to know.." Polly said, with an unsure look on her face.

"Polly, Alex asked me to move in with her!"

"Wait, Piper, isn't that kind of soon?"

"Well, yeah, but I love her, Pol. It just feels right y'know. I think I'm going to tell Mom and Dad about her."

Polly's eyes widened as she thought about what Carol's reaction would be.

"Jesus, Pipe's. Bold move. How are you going to tell them? I mean, won't Carol, like, lose her shit or something."

"I'm thinking of taking Alex for dinner first. I think Mom will be impressed that Alex owns a restaurant and has money and all that. I think if she gets to know Alex a bit first, it might not be as bad as her just outright judging her."

"Yeah, maybe you're right Piper but if she doesn't take it well, what are you going to do?"

"Well, I guess if she can't accept it, then it's her problem, Pol. I love Alex. She's the best thing that's happened to me in a long time. I'm not giving her up for anyone. We're a package deal now. I don't care what anyone thinks."

Polly walked over to Piper and embraced her in a tight hug. "Pipe, I'm so proud of you. I may not be supercunt's biggest fan but I'm so glad you are happy. You are happier than I've seen you in a long time. I like this side of you. It suits you."

Piper teared up at Polly's words. "Thanks Pol. I'm so glad I have your support. I'm going to call Mom now and arrange dinner."

Piper called Carol and arranged dinner for 6pm. Carol didn't sound impressed that Piper was bringing along a "friend" but she hadn't seen Piper in a while so agreed.

 **Piper: Hey Al, Just letting you know I arranged dinner at Mom and Dad's place for 6pm. I'll see you at home before we go anyway, I just wanted to give you a heads up. Hope you are having a good day. I'm missing you! Love you. P x**

She hit send and waited a few seconds for a reply. Sure enough, her phone beeped in response.

 **Alex: Hey babe, yeah that's fine, I'm almost done with the paperwork. I've been pretty busy since you left. I'm missing you too. Can't wait to get you home tonight ;) love you Pipes. Xx**

Meanwhile, Alex was back at the bar in the back office at the restaurant, sitting at her desk catching up with the paperwork. The lunch hour was over and Nicky sauntered in and plonked herself down on a chair with a thud, sighing.

"Hey, it's good to have you back, boss, but now I can't come in here and trawl through all those dirty magazines in your desk." Nicky said wiggling her eyebrows.

Alex threw her head back and laughed loudly at her. "Nicky, I can assure you I don't keep them in my desk. They're in the cabinet, of course." She said gesturing to the side of her.

Nicky laughed a little and they sat in silence for a minute.

"So, Stretch, how's everything going with Blondie?" Nicky leaned forward in her chair, resting her elbows on her knees.

"Yeah, they're good, Nick. I feel like we are actually getting somewhere. I asked her to move in with me and I'm going to her parent's for dinner tonight. I think she is going to tell them about us."

"Holy shit, I'm happy for you… seems like Piper has domesticated you. She's like superwoman or something, I didn't think that was possible. Aren't her parents like, super conservative though? You had better be on your best behaviour."

Alex smiled at Nicky but she suddenly felt incredibly nervous. Usually she feels comfortable in her own skin. She's confident and comfortable in her own skin and she doesn't care for people's opinions but Piper means something to her. She wants to make a good impression and impress the people who mean something to Piper.

Nicky sensed a change in Alex and realized she must be feeling anxious. "Hey, It will be fine. No one can resist that Vause charm!"

"Yeah well her Mom can be pretty judgemental apparently. I doubt she will take kindly to the thought of her daughter with a woman."

"Hey, I'm sure Piper just wants to make sure you guys aren't hiding your relationship from anyone. I don't think she will care what her Mom thinks."

"Yeah, you're probably right, Nick. I'm gonna head off early so I can get ready and get it over with." Alex said, standing up and gathering her belongings together.

Piper and Alex got in the car and headed towards Piper's parents. Piper insisted on driving since she knows the way and she can see Alex is nervous. It was new to her to see Alex this vulnerable so she was silently praying her Mom won't make a scene. She reached across the centre console of the car and placed her hand on Alex's thigh.

"You do know that no matter what goes down tonight, It doesn't matter to me. I just want to be with you."

Alex didn't reply, she just gave Piper a slight smile and squeezed her hand.

They eventually got there and approached the door to the Chapman household. Carol Chapman swung the door open and Piper let go of Alex's hand before her Mom could see. She shot Alex a combined look of apology and reassurance.

"Piper, darling, you haven't been home in so long." Carol says over enthusiastically.

She grabbed Piper and held onto the tops of her arms as she kissed both her cheeks.

"And who is your friend here?" She said, looking at Alex and kissing both her cheeks in the same manor.

"Mom, this is Alex."

They wentvin and Piper introduced Alex to her brother, Cal and her father, Bill. They made small talk for a while and then Carol invited them to sit around the table.

There was an awkward silence before Carol spoke up. "So Alex, Piper said you own your own restaurant. I'm sure that costs a lot of money." She was clearly digging into Alex's financial situation and it made Piper feel increasingly uncomfortable.

"Um, yeah, it does. It's doing pretty well. It's only a few years old so its still becoming established. It helps it's in a good area."

Carol visibly warmed to Alex upon confirmation she has financial stability.

So I'm guessing you two became friends when my daughter here was galivanting around town with Polly. Speaking of Polly, have you been hanging out with her lately Piper? You should ask her if she can talk Larry around. That poor boy. You have made him suffer, enough now Piper. You aren't getting any younger."

Alex tensed and Piper couldn't believe her ears. "Yes, that is how we met but I wasn't galivanting around and Mom, I'm not interested in Larry. We broke up. That's it. Done. I'm not going back to him. I'm seeing someone else anyway."

Carol sat up at the news her daughter is seeing someone. "Well honey, you didn't wait long. What does he work as? I hope he earns enough money to support you. Clearly he would need to since you aren't working a proper job. Please tell me you haven't invited him back to that pokey little apartment, god knows what he will think. "

Piper was dumbfounded, the steam practically billowing out of her ears at this point. Alex was practically squirming in her seat. Usually if someone was being this insulting she would have given them a piece of her mind and left but she felt like she needed to let Piper deal with this one on her own.

"I am working a proper job. We have our own company for Christ sake. I don't need anyone to look after me. Plus, I'm not living in that 'Pokey' little apartment anymore, I've moved in with Alex."

"You're sharing a house? Oh my god, Piper. You aren't at university anymore, you need your own space. I'm sure Alex here doesn't want you intruding on her life. Isn't that right, Alex? Do you have a husband or a partner, Alex?" Carol looks at Alex expectantly and Piper became nervous for her response.

"Mrs Chapman. Piper does not intrude on my life. My house is actually quite big. Too big for me to live in alone, really. I want Piper to live with me and yes, I have a partner. Carol, is there a bathroom I could use please?"

Alex stood up and Carol directed her to the bathroom. Piper excused herself and waited outside the bathroom. When Alex eventually came out she was surprised to see Piper waiting for her against the wall opposite.

"Al, I'm so sorry about my Mom. I'm going to tell her and then we can leave but I thought I should show you my bedroom first?"

Alex smirked and Piper chuckled in response. "No smirking! It's just a tour."

Piper walked down the hall and walked into a room. When Alex looked in the room she was shocked at the contrast to her own childhood room. Her room had barely been big enough to turn around in. Diane had worked all the hours God gave her just to be able to clothe and feed Alex and they were regularly behind on rent. For about three months after they had moved into the apartment, Diane didn't have a bed. She had insisted on buying Alex a single bed at a thrift store and it meant she couldn't afford one for herself. Her room was dark blue, not from her own choosing, but because that's the colour the previous tenants had painted it. Alex had lined the walls with posters of bands and quotes from her favourite books. Piper's room was a dusky pink colour, the walls bare apart from some expensive looking art that was framed and hung above her queen-sized bed adorned with a pristine white bed spread. The floor had a plush pink carpet that complimented the walls and a dusky pink throw that matched the walls was draped over her bed spread. The room seemed surprisingly warm considering its light colours but it probably had something to do with the warm glow coming from an expensive looking lamp sitting on the bedside table. There was a study desk sitting on the wall opposite the bed and a cork board hanging above it with photos pinned all over it. It was the only sign that the room had been lived in. Alex walked up to it and looked at the photos closely. They were mostly of Piper and Polly, smiling in various settings. One of Polly and Piper when they were very young, arms wrapped around each other, their backpacks on their backs looking far too big for their little bodies.

"That was the first day of school." Piper said as she approached Alex from behind. She wrapped her arms around her and kissed the back of her neck.

"I didn't know you had known Polly for so long." Alex stated.

"Yeah, her parents live across the road. My parents have lived here since I was born so we just sort of knew each other since we were babies. We went through school together and then she came to Smith with me. She's more like a sister to me, really. A really fucking annoying sister." Piper laughed at the end of her little speech.

Alex chuckled and turned to Piper who captured her in a deep kiss. "Come on babe, let's go get this over with and then we can go home."

Piper and Alex made their way back downstairs. "Girls, where did you get to? We haven't had dessert yet? I was thinking you could invite your new boyfriend over for dinner next weekend, Piper sweetie. Your father and I could get to know him a little better. Maybe your father could take him out to golf or something." Carol was rambling and Piper had had enough.

"Mom, I don't have a boyfriend." Piper started.

"But honey, you said you were seeing someone when we were eating dinner.." Carol said with a confused expression on her face.

Bill was quietly reading a book in the armchair in the lounge and Piper knew he would be listening to the conversation.

"I never said I had a boyfriend. I said I was seeing someone. I'm seeing Alex, Mom. We're a couple."

Carol's jaw almost hit the floor and Piper realized this was the first time she had seen her Mother rendered speechless. Bill had put down his book and was eyeing the exchange cautiously. After a few moments of silence, it was shattered by an almost manic laugh coming from Carol's mouth.

"Ever the joker, darling. Sometimes I wonder if you know when to stop!" Carol said, visibly searching for something to dismiss everything she had just heard.

"It's not a joke, Mom. We are together, I live with her. It's serious. I'm happy and I hope you can be happy for me."

Carol's face rapidly turned to that of thunder. "PIPER ELIZABETH CHAPMAN, THIS IS NOT ACCEPTABLE. YOU NEED TO COME OUT OF THAT COLLEGE PHASE OF YOUR'S AND GROW UP! YOU AREN'T GETTING ANY YOUNGER. YOU SHOULD BE SETTLING DOWN AND HAVING CHILDREN. GOD KNOWS WHAT THE NEIGHBOURS WILL THINK." By the time Piper cut in, Carol was almost hysterical.

"I don't care what the neighbours think. I am settling down and there's plenty of same sex couples out there who have children together. Alex has a good reputation, she is a good woman and I love her. Nothing you say is going to change that, Mom, so you're just going to have to suck it up and deal with it."

She swiftly pulled Alex by the hand and they walked to the front door. They settled into the car in silence, both of them in shock from what had just happened.

"Well, your Mom seems nice." Alex said with a chuckle leaning over to rub Piper's hands that were now over her face which she had leant over the steering wheel.

"Hey, it's ok, I was just trying to make light of it, Pipes. She will need some time."

"My parent's are fucking insane, Al. My mom would rather I lived an unhappy life than make her look bad in front of the neighbours."

"Trade seats with me, Piper. I'm going to drive us home, then I'm going to run you a bath and we will go to bed. Sound good?"

Piper lifted her head from her hands and looked at Alex with tears in her eyes. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"Hey kid, come on, it will be fine. You are taking control of your life. You've got this. I'm here for you. Come on, let's go home."


	9. Hidden

**a/n; Hey! I know it has been a while. Uni has been crazy but I finished my exams yesterday so I've had a bit of time to write. This is just a short chapter. I've had a bit of writers block with this one, too! I'm back on track. I've also just published another story called shattered. As always, please leave reviews. They do keep me motivated :) Lise xx**

Alex drove Piper home and ran a hot bubble bath for her, set a glass of wine on the side and lit some candles. She led Piper into the bathroom and told her to relax. She thought Piper might need a bit of time to herself, to wind down, before she was ready to discuss what had happened at her parent's.

Half an hour later, Alex had her feet up on the lounge suite, watching TV when Piper came in, wrapped in her robe and looking a lot more relaxed than when they had gotten home. She walked over to Alex and draped herself over her, burying her head in her chest and snuggling in.

"Hey, Don't worry about your mom, I said before, she will come around eventually and if she doesn't, well, Pipes, it's her loss as harsh as that sounds."

Piper didn't lift her head from Alex's chest as she replied. "I know Al, I just can't believe she is so shallow sometimes. If you had a penis she would have us married tomorrow."

Alex chuckled at Piper's admission. "Hey, that could always be arranged, you know.."

Piper looked up at her in shock and Alex burst out laughing. "Kidding, Pipes. I'm kidding."

"I'm going to go and get the rest of the boxes from my apartment tomorrow.. I'm just giving you a heads up. You could help me if you want?"

"Pipes, I have to pop into work tomorrow but I will help you when I get back?"

"Well, if you drop me at the apartment on your way, you can pop in with me to check everything is ok, then go to the restaurant and you won't be there for long so I'll have most of my packing done by the time you get back to me, you can help me pack the last of it and then we can come home and order takeaway. Sound good?"

"It does. You can put a movie on if you like?"

* * *

"Are you ready, Piper?"

Alex yelled to Piper who had been in the bathroom for a while.

"Yeah, Al, I'll be out in a minute.."

A few minutes later she emerged looking a bit pale.

"I'm not really feeling very good today."

Alex looked concerned. "If you need us to stay home we can. You don't look good either!"

"No, no. let's just get this over with and then I won't have to do it again."

They pulled up outside Piper's old apartment and she trudged in with Alex behind her. Her stuff was a bit everywhere so she knew it would take her a couple of hours to pack it all up into the boxes and would probably take a couple of runs in the car to get it all back to the house.

"Ok, Pipes, keep your phone right beside you and I'll be back in ten minutes."

Alex left Piper with a kiss on the lips.

Piper began to pick things up and sort them into different boxes. She decided to leave her kettle and toaster in the apartment as she wouldn't need them at Alex's. She felt a bit uneasy, suddenly remembering what had happened the last time she was here alone. She decided to check all the rooms to put her own mind at ease. She grabbed a small, sharp knife from the kitchen drawer and checked around the rooms. When she got to the bedroom, she thought all the rooms were safe so she headed back to the kitchen and placed the knife back in the drawer. Something moved out of the corner of her eye and before she knew it Larry had his hands around her mouth.

"Don't scream Piper, you'll make it worse." He sneered. Tears streaming down his face.

"I warned you, I told you we could work it out but you wouldn't, so this is what it's come to. It's your own fault."

Piper was shaking uncontrollably at this point. She didn't know what to do, she just prayed to god Alex would hurry up. Since she couldn't reason with Larry she tried to kick him in between his legs but he caught her leg in between his as she did so.

"You little bitch! First you leave me and now you are trying to kick me?"

Larry's fist came down hard on Pipers head and everything went black.


	10. Recovery

Alex strolled into the restaurant and Nicky was busy serving a table. She cocked her head in acknowledgment when Alex walked past, giving her a smile. "Hey Boss, Red's in the kitchen cookin'up a storm."

It was nice to see the place so busy and Alex had to wonder if she should put more staff on to lessen the pressure on her friends. "Hey Red, How's it going?"

Red was leant over the stove top, her face was pink with the heat and she looked rushed off her feet. "Good, Alex. Very busy, but I'm expecting the lunch rush to be over soon. How's your head now my love?"

"Good thanks, actually, that reminds me, I'm just here to pick up the payroll and roster documents and then I'm going to help Piper move the last of her stuff over to my place. She's over at mine all the time now anyway so we figured it would just make sense for her to give up her apartment and come live with me."

"Well, I'm happy for you, bring Piper for dinner tonight, Alex, to celebrate."

"Yeah, Good idea, Red, I might do that!"

Alex grabbed the paperwork off the desk. "I'll see you later."

Alex smiled as she darted out of the door. She was greeted with Nicky pulling her into a bear hug.

"Stretch, how's your head? It's good to see you back, I've missed seeing your lanky ass around here."

"Gee, Thanks Nicky. My head's better. I'm heading over to Piper's to help her pack the rest of her shit and then she'll be all moved in, I'm gonna bring her over for dinner later, I doubt we'll feel like cooking once we have finished packing."

"I still can't believe she's managed to domesticate you, Vause."

"Yeah, yeah. Well I'm gonna go help her pack before she finishes it all herself, I don't think that would go down too well."

Alex headed into the bakery next door and picked up some pastries and coffee for their long day packing, she knew it would win her brownie points with Piper, especially as she'd been longer at the restaurant than she'd expected to be.

She pulled up outside the apartment and headed inside. "Pipes? I've brought some pastries and coff-"

Alex stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a small pool of blood in the kitchen area. "Piper? PIPES? Did you cut your hand on the box cutter?"

Alex was near frantic as she searched the rooms for Piper. Just as she was about to run out she noticed a small notepad on the countertop had been scrawled on. She picked it up thinking it must be from Piper telling her she'd gone to get some first aid or something and her heart stopped at what she read.

 _"_ _She's mine. She always has been and always will be. If I can't have her, no one can. If you had left us alone it wouldn't have come to this."_

Alex dropped the coffee and pastries in the kitchen haphazardly and bolted out of the door. She gunned it all the way to the restaurant and at the full on speed she burst in through the doors, people jumped and turned to see what was going on.

"NICKY! NICKY, OH MY GOD, YOU HAVE TO COME WITH ME RIGHT NOW JESUS FUCK." Alex was shaking and her eyes were wide with panic.

Nicky came bustling over, her eyes wide, wondering what she had done wrong.

"Holy shit Vause, calm down, you're scaring the customers.."

Nicky's demeanour changed when she realized how serious and panicked Alex was.

"What's going on?"

"Fuck, Nicky, you have to help me, that little rat Jew boy fucker. I swear to god, if he's hurt her I'm going to fucking kill him!"

"Ok, Slow down and tell me what's gone on."

"Fuck, Nicky, he's taken her. He must have been the one in the apartment the whole time and now I stupidly let Piper go there by herself and when I got there, there was a pool of blood in the kitchen and this note."

She handed the note to Nicky who scanned it with wide, horrified eyes.

"Jesus Christ, Vause you need to ring her friend. She said she knew Blondies ex, maybe she could get to him?"

Alex pulled out her phone as soon as Nicky had mentioned Polly. She dialled the number wondering why she didn't immediately think to call her first.

"Polly? It's Alex, I need your help…"

Alex hurriedly explained the situation to a gobsmacked Polly, she couldn't believe Larry was capable of doing such a thing and was sure it all had to be a big misunderstanding.

"Just get your ass down here, Holly, we need your help. Now."

Alex had purposely misnamed Polly in her temper and hung up straight after, not giving the brunette a chance to bite.

She tried Piper's phone several times before giving up. She was pacing back and forth, worrying about where that blood had come from and how horrified Piper would have been to learn it was Larry in her apartment.

She ungracefully slung herself into a booth, her legs bobbing up and down, her hands together in front of her closed eyes. Her glasses, she had pushed to the top of her head.

Polly came rushing in ten minutes later.

"Is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"I told you on the phone, Polly, I wasn't joking, what the fuck was he doing at her apartment, you said he'd gone back to Chicago. There was blood on the floor, BLOOD, Polly. What has he done to her?!"

Polly was internally panicking as much as Alex was but she chose not to show it.

"I'm going to call him and see if he picks up. If not, I think I have a pretty good idea of where he might head to."

Polly called Larry's number and it went straight to voicemail so Polly, Nicky and Alex all jumped into her SUV.

"Where are we going?'

"His parents have a lake house that's dormant most of the year, they literally only spend Christmas there and its fairly remote so no one goes near it. I think he might head up there. We can check, anyway. We need to come up with a plan incase they are actually there, though. We don't want to put Piper in danger. Larry's frame of mind is obviously not great."

Alex went full speed ahead with Polly giving her directions to the lake house and by the time they got there it was getting dark.

They had devised a plan on the way there. Polly was going to go in, act surprised to see him and tell him she had decided to scope out the lake house as a potential birthday venue for Pete. That was it would buy them time for the police to get there, if Piper was with him.

When they pulled up outside the house, Larry's car could be seen peeking out from behind it. "That motherfucker."

Alex was seething with rage but she was also terrified that he had hurt Piper. She knew she needed to get to the blonde and she had an overwhelming urge to wrap her up in her arms and protect her. She knew from Diane's death how quickly someone could be taken from you and she had no desire to lose Piper.

Polly approached the house and Alex remained in the car with Nicky. They could see her knock on the door and wait. It opened eventually and Larry emerged. Alex couldn't take it anymore and jumped out, storming towards the house, still out of sight but with a firm plan to take Larry out and retrieve her girl.

She could hear the surprise in Larry's voice at seeing Polly there.

"FUCK this, LET ME IN YOU LITTLE MOLE." Alex barged into Larry, her fist swinging into his face sending him stumbling backwards. She ran into the house and saw Piper laying on her side, still unconscious. She rushed to her but felt a searing pain in her head as Larry hit her. She fell back and tried to get up but he had jumped on her and was straddling her middle.

"SHE'S MINE. I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE BUT SHE BELONGS WITH ME." Larry slapped Alex across the face, splitting her lip in the process. Polly was screaming.

"WHAT THE FUCK, LARRY. GET OFF HER!"

"SHE'S TRYING TO TAKE PIPER AWAY FROM ME, POLLY. I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HER."

His fist came down hard on Alex's head again and again she could swear she saw stars. It began to get harder and harder to stay awake.

"LARRY, STOP, YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HER." Polly was hysterical. Sirens started to get louder and Larry tried to bolt but Nicky was standing in the doorway blocking his exit.

"Just you fucking try it, buddy." Nicky warned as Larry approached her.

By this point Piper had started to come around and upon seeing the carnage around her, had started panicking.

Alex was lying on the ground barely conscious, blood pouring out of the head wound that had only recently healed, her nose and lip were bleeding, small droplets of blood dripping onto the floor beneath her.

Polly had rushed over to her and started to try and rouse her when the police and paramedics came in.

Alex had woken up in a hospital bed.

The first thing she saw was two Piper's sitting in the chair.

"Piper's?"

Piper's head snapped up at hearing Alex awake. "Alex? Oh thank god you're awake – wait, did you just say Piper's?"

"Why is there two of you? I-I'm gonna be sick."

Piper reached for a bowl and Alex began vomiting in it. The nurse came in to check on her.

"Alex, It's good to see you awake, you have been asleep since yesterday, you have a pretty bad concussion, honey."

Piper was rubbing her back and holding her hair behind her head. Alex had one stitch in her lip, her head wound had been re stitched and she had a pretty bad swollen eye. Piper was horrified to learn what had happened and although she had a bit of concussion and two stitches in her head, she felt ok. She knew she had to be there for Alex. She'd never seen her look so vulnerable.

After two days in hospital, Alex was allowed home and Piper thanked her lucky stars that even though Alex was still a little worse for wear (Her ego had taken the biggest hit, especially when she realized Piper had seen her puke) They were both well enough to go home.

Red, Nicky and Polly had been fussing over the pair, bringing them meals and checking they were ok.

They had spent the majority of the week in bed recovering. "Pipes, we need to talk about what happened."

"I know. Alex, I feel terrible that he hurt you." Every time Piper relived the moment she woke up, she could feel the rage burning inside her. She wanted to kill Larry for touching Alex and she also felt like she had let her down for not being able to protect her from him.

"Piper, You don't have to feel guilty. I just thank our lucky stars that Nicky had the incentive to think about Polly. She was the one who directed us to the lake house and I couldn't help but run in to you."

Piper positioned herself beside Alex and cuddled into her side, sniffling.

"Hey, Don't cry. Let's just put it behind us. Larry's for sure going to prison for this and we live together now, let's just recover, eat junk food, watch trash TV and cuddle."

Piper gave a slight giggle and immediately felt a bit better.

"I love you, nerd."

"I love you too, Pipes."

Polly was having a complete meltdown at the fact she had misread Larry. She felt so guilty that she had given Piper a hard time when she had split up with him.

"Pipe? You home?" She poked her head around the front door.

"Piper? Alex? Are you guys home?"

Piper came down the stairs with her hair all messed up.

Polly rushed to her and hugged her tight.

"Babe, I'm so, so sorry. I should never have given you a hard time. I didn't know he was like that, Piper."

"It's ok Pol, you weren't to know… We can move on now. I'm with Alex and although she looks a little worse for wear at the moment, we are happy together."

Polly gave her a weak smile, looking around, her eyes widened. "Piper, holy shit, this is quite a house you've scored here…"

Piper laughed out loud. "So I'm here with stitches in my head and poor Alex is upstairs in bed after she thought she had two of me (which I might add would have been awesome for her) And all you can think of is the house I've 'Scored'… Gee, thanks Pol."

Piper pretend punched her in the arm. "Come on, I'll show you around."

By the time they got to the bedroom Alex was fast asleep but Polly was shocked to see how bad her injuries were.

"Shit, Pipes, is she ok?"

"She's had a rough week, the doctor said she had a pretty huge concussion. She's been puking and she's had double vision but I don't think she's puked today, which is good. She just has to take it slow. He broke her new glasses too, so she's gonna have to get another pair."

"Do you want me to run down to the opticians and sort that out?'"

"Yeah, that would be good Poll. Thanks."

Just as they were speaking, Alex was beginning to stir.

"I'll get out of your hair, Pipe. Love you."

Polly retreated out of the room and Piper slid into the bed beside Alex. She stroked her cheek to sooth her back to sleep.

"Was that Polly?" Alex's voice was groggy and full of sleep.

"Yep, she's taken your glasses in to get fixed. Go back to sleep, babe."

Two weeks later, Alex was feeling much better and the swelling on her face had faded into barely visible green bruises. They had both decided to press charges against Larry.

Piper had decided she was going to try to reconnect with her parents one last time and she figured they would either accept that Alex was in her life or lose her for good.

They had settled on dinner at the weekend and Alex was nervous as to how it would turn out. The last time had gone so dramatically and although they had acted like assholes, Alex thought Piper needed her family in her life.

What Alex didn't know was that Piper had a reason for wanting to reconnect with her parents.

 **I just want to say, I'm not totally happy with how this chapter has turned out. I've re-written it twice and it's come out pretty much the same, so I'm gonna say this is how it's meant to be. Anything you guys would like to see happen in this fic? Suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Also, I love all of your reviews! Keep em coming :D Unless I come up with some more ideas, this fic, as it is atm, will only be another one or two chapters long.**


	11. Making Amends

**Hey guys, thank you for your reviews! They really do keep me motivated to carry on! Suggestions have been noted Mimo66 and thank you to JessTerr for continued support :) Enjoy :)**

The day of the dinner had arrived and Alex was fussing over what she was going to wear. She wanted to make this as smooth as possible. She knew if she did everything in her power to make Piper's parents like her, that if they still refused to accept her, she somewhat selfishly had a clear conscious. Piper was in an irritable mood and Alex knew it was because she was nervous, so she had kept her distance the entire day in the hopes that space was what she needed. Alex had decided to wear a three piece suite since Piper had told her the restaurant Bill had chosen was formal and in true Chapman form had told Piper to "Dress like a lady."

Piper came out of the bathroom with her hair slightly curled and a blue dress that sat just off her shoulders. It was tight around her waist and then fell in pleats down to her knee. Alex's eyebrows raised when she saw her but she decided against teasing her.

There was one small detail Piper hadn't told Alex and she knew she was going to blow up when she found out. As they pulled up outside the restaurant she knew it was now or never.

"So, there's something I have to tell you. Please don't be mad. I have my reasons.

"Piper? What is it?"

"My parents don't know you are coming to dinner tonight."

"What?"

"I knew the only way they would have dinner with us was if they thought I was going to be alone."

"Piper! Jesus fuck!"

Alex felt like her stomach had jumped into her throat. She had stressed all day over meeting Piper's parents again and making a good impression, thinking that had given her another chance, when really they had only agreed to come when they thought Piper would be without her.

Piper was looking down at her knees, not daring to look at Alex's expression. She knew she would be angry but she didn't see how else this was going to work.

"Please, just come in with me. If they don't accept us, I'm not going to stay. I just want one last shot at it."

Alex breathed out through her nose and ran her hand through her hair.

"Piper, the only reason I'm here is because I thought they were giving me, US, another chance. As soon as they see me you know what will happen."

"Please, Al. Just come in."

"I'll come in but you know how this is going to end. It's not going to be pretty."

Alex abruptly left the car, the slam of the car door making Piper jump.

Piper hurriedly got out of the car and rushed to Alex's side. She knew Alex was pissed at her and she was silently praying to god that this would work.

As they walked in they could see Bill and Carol seated at a table just over from the bar. Carol had her back to them, whilst Bill was facing in the direction they were walking. When he caught sight of them his eyes widened.

"Mom, Dad."

Piper greeted them sheepishly and Carol turned to look at her. Her eyes widened when she saw Alex,

"Piper I thought this was meant to be a _family_ dinner." Carol put emphasis on the word family.

"Mom, I'm sorry but Alex is my family as far as I'm concerned. She is here and she is staying."

Piper placed her hand on the small of Alex's back and guided her into a seat. The silence was thick as they sat down in their places, Alex glancing around, trying to size up the situation.

Carol looked shocked once again at Pipers abruptness. She wasn't used to being put in her place from anyone. Especially not Piper, who until now, had gone along with her life exactly how they wanted her to.

"Piper. I'm not going to stand for your insolence."

For the first time, Bill spoke up in his daughter's defence.

"Carol, enough. Alex is here trying her best. Be quiet and hear them out before judging them."

Both Piper and Alex's eyes were wide as saucers as they processed what Bill had said.

Carol, upon hearing what Bill had to say, had excused herself from the table to go to the bathroom.

Piper glanced over to her father. "Dad, thanks for that. I know she won't like what you said, but its true. Alex is here to make things right. She is good for me, her gender shouldn't matter."

"I know, honey. Your mother is set in her ways, you know that. This isn't my ideal situation for you to be in. To be honest, this isn't what I wanted for you Piper. No offense, Alex."

Alex slightly nodded her head in response before looking back down at the table.

"I know this isn't what you envisioned for me, daddy. But the thing is, I love Alex. I'm not going to leave her just because it doesn't fit in with yours or mom's ideals. Alex is the best thing that has happened to me, ever."

Carol approached the table and sat down midway through Piper's speech. She pointedly looked towards Carol as she continued.

"I want to have you guys in my life. I'm afraid if you can't accept Alex, just because of her gender. Then I can't be around you anymore. You lose your only daughter due to something so petty."

Piper knew this was the point where it went well or she cut her losses and walked away with Alex knowing where she stood.

"I can't accept the fact you are with a woman, Piper. I'm sorry. I will never fully accept it." Carol spat.

The tension around the table increased threefold as Piper glanced up at Alex who was still looking at the table in front of her.

"But I don't want to lose you, Piper. So as long as you don't push your luck, I will acknowledge Alex. I will only reference her in public as your friend. What you do in your spare time with Alex has nothing to do with me and I don't want it tarnishing our family name."

Carol looked to Alex who was now staring back at her.

"Mrs Chapman. I know you didn't expect Piper to bring home a woman but I love your daughter and I don't see why my gender has anything to do with it. Sure, its not the most conventional relationship but we love each other. You know I have the restaurant and I can support her just as anyone else would be able to. You don't have to be involved in our relationship. It has nothing to do with you what Piper and I do behind closed doors but I just want you to have a good relationship with Piper. I know what it's like to not have your parents around and I don't want that for her. So if you would let me take care of your daughter, know she won't ever go without anything she needs or wants and she will always be loved."

Piper looked over at Alex. Her eyes had filled with tears as she took in the brunettes admission.

Carol was rendered speechless and Bill stepped in. "Look, Alex, this isn't going to be an overnight thing but I'm willing to try to accept this for the sake of our relationship with Piper. We heard what happened with Larry and I would like to thank you for stepping up to protect my daughter."

Carol looked overwhelmed. She had drank almost an entire bottle of red wine since they had sat down to dinner. She looked up and glanced around at each of them before she stood up from her seat. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go. Maybe you and Alex could come over for dinner one day next week." She then sniffled and turned to stride out of the restaurant, Bill standing to follow her.

"Tabs on me, honey, order something nice. She needs time to process all of this. Let us know how it goes in court."

He quickly pecked Piper on the cheek and gave Piper a quick hug before taking off after his wife.

Piper looked to Alex who was looking back at her bewildered as to what just happened.

"Welcome to the dysfunctional family." Piper stated before leaning her head against Alex's shoulder and letting out a puff of air from her mouth.


	12. A passion for justice

**Hey guys, Sorry! I know its been too long since I posted a chapter. I've had to use XXXX's as a marker for a time jump because the line isn't working on mobile view for some reason? I'm still finding my way around this site so I'm not entirely sure how to do this, If someone could point me in the right direction for that, that would be great :) Enjoy and as always, Please review! Lise xx**

In the weeks that followed the dinner, Piper had moved into Alex's full time and they were both finding living together surprisingly easy. Piper's mother had even called over with some of the stuff from her old room at her parent's house and she was more than impressed by Alex's living space.

The court date had been set for the following week and Piper was becoming anxious as she didn't know what to expect. Alex could sense Piper's anxiety over it all and it was worrying her. She was in her office in the restaurant when the door swung open and Nicky sagged into the chair.

"Vause, holy crap! It's so hot in there, there's like a million people sitting out there eating."

"Good! That's what we want. So why aren't you out there, you know, serving?"

"Red sent me on my break. I couldn't breathe."

"So you thought you'd come in here to bother me instead?" Alex said with her eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, you got it!" Nicky laughed.

"How's Piper?"

"She's anxious about the court day. Which I totally get but when he's finally put away at least she won't have to stress anymore, y'know?"

"Yeah. I know what you're saying. Maybe you just need to take her out and take her mind off it?"

"You know what, Nicky, that's not a bad idea!"

"You could close this place off for her again? We could do like, a romantic theme and set it all up nice."

"Yeah, actually, there was something you might be able to help me with."

"Oh yeah?"

Alex reached down and keyed in a code on the safe under her desk and she pulled out a box. Nicky's eyes went wide as she stared in Alex's hands.

"Woah, what's that?! I think blondie would have a heart attack if we got married, Vause, so I'm gonna have to turn you down." Nicky was smirking at Alex, her eyes wide.

"Fuck off Nicky! You could only wish for a piece of this." Alex smirked back. They both laughed.

"Well, I want your advice and I'm going to talk to red about this too but me and Piper have been living together for what is it? Four months now. It's been surprisingly easy, we totally enjoy each other's company and you know, we have our ups and downs but I couldn't imagine her not living with me, everything is working out with her parents now. I guess I just don't know if this is too soon." Alex was twirling the box around in her hands now as Nicky leant her elbows against the table, sitting forward.

"Holy shit, Vause. A year ago you were fucking your way around the women in New York and now you want to settle down. It is soon but man, I've seen you and Piper together. You guys are meant to be, there's no doubt in my mind. I think you should wait until after the court date though, Al. Then it will be like a fresh start for you both."

Alex nodded her head in thought. "Yeah, you're right."

"So are you gonna show me that thing or am I gonna sit here all day?"

Alex opened the box to reveal a beautiful white gold ring, a ring of diamonds encircling a smaller ring of diamonds, nestled in the middle of them, a much bigger single diamond.

Nicky sucked a breath in. "Well, you have good taste, that thing must have cost you a fortune!"

"It did but I want the best for her. Plus, won't this look amazing on her?"

"Uh, Yeah. It will… How are you going to pop the question?"

"I haven't thought about that yet. I only got the ring a couple of days ago. With the trial looming I just came straight here to put it in the safe."

"Red's gonna have a heart attack when you tell her."

"I know, I'm gonna tell her when she goes on her break, I think."

"Yeah, good luck with that."

"Ok, breaks over, Nicholls, back to the grind." Alex laughed, waving her hand.

"Ok, boss. Talk to ya later." Nicky walked out of the room and Alex looked at the ring for a few seconds before sighing and placing it securely back in the safe.

She decided to go grab some lunch and head home to eat with Piper who should have been back from Popi by now. Things with Piper and Polly's business had been going well and they even had the prospect of getting into Barneys.

"Pipes, I'm home. I brought sandwiches and coffee…" Alex kicked her shoes off by the door.

There was no response so she set the food down on the counter in the kitchen and walked into the bedroom. The ensuite door was open and Alex's heart stopped temporarily when she caught sight of Piper in the shower. She was humming a tune to herself and her head was tipped back slightly as she let the water travel down the front of her body. Alex couldn't wait. She stripped off and opened the shower. Piper yelped as the cold air entered the shower, she hadn't heard Alex come in.

"Jesus! Alex you scared me!"

Alex already had her cold hands running all over Piper's wet body and Piper could barely contain herself.

"Are you complaining?" Alex raised an eyebrow and held her hands out beside Piper, smirking.

"Um, No! I'm definitely not complaining!" Piper tried her best to put on her most innocent tone.

She pulled Alex back in for a kiss. The water was drenching them both and Piper was sucking Alex's bottom lip into her mouth, marvelling at the way her lips felt and how she tasted. Alex pushed Piper up against the wall and she gasped when her back hit the cold tiles. Piper's hands grabbed hold of Alex's ass and kneaded it hard. She loved the way it felt. Her hands caressed around her sides and rose to Alex's ample breasts to begin massaging them gently. Alex was losing all control. They couldn't get enough of each other. Alex parted Piper's legs with her own and moved her thigh to Piper's burning hot centre. Piper began grinding on Alex's leg, she moved her hand to Alex's centre and began rubbing her. Alex let out a groan and Piper didn't think she had ever heard a sound so beautiful. The moans were filling the bathroom and echoing off the walls. Piper knew she was close but she was trying desperately to hold off. Something about the way the water made Alex's skin glisten, turned her on more than anything. Alex could sense she was holding back by the way her body was trembling.

"Don't hold back Pipes, Come with me." Alex breathed against Piper's neck and Piper gripped Alex's breast hard as the sensation made her shiver. It pushed her over the edge and Alex was following close behind her, bodies writhing and struggling against each other as they rode out their climax. Alex rested her forehead against Piper's.

"I thought you were at work, Al…"

"Well, I brought you lunch but there was something I couldn't resist…"

Piper held Alex and they stood still, just enjoying the closeness until the water ran cold. Piper shrieked and jumped out of the shower, Alex following close by. Alex grabbed the only towel in the bathroom and ran with it leaving Piper shouting after her.

"AL! What the hell! I'm dripping wet and freezing over here!"

"Come get the towel then!" Alex shouted back.

Piper made a bolt for it, chasing Alex around the bed before catching up to her and dragging her onto the bed, the bed cover getting drenched by her still wet body.

"I'm going to call Nicky, they can deal without me for the rest of the day."

"Oh? I thought you just came home for lunch?"

Alex grinned at Piper, her stare dark.

"Hell yeah I did and I'm going to eat until I'm full."

She lunged at Piper, pinning her to the bed, Piper giggling in suspense…

Xxxxxx

"Red?"

"What is it, Alex?"

Red shuffled over to Alex who had just entered the kitchen, a concerned look on her face."

"I just wanted you to take a break, it's ok we don't have any food orders coming through, I've put a sign out. I just want to talk to you."

Red looked at her, confusion in her face and Alex led her into the office.

"You know you are like my second mother, right? You were my mom's best friend and Diane loved you like a sister."

Alex paused before she went on. Clearing her throat. She wasn't used to displays of emotion like this.

"Uh, well, I wanted to tell you something, I mean, I guess I want to see what you think."

Alex reached down into the safe and pulled out the box.

"I'm thinking of asking Piper to marry me. We have been-"

Alex was cut off when Red launched at her. "Oh! My girl! I'm so happy for you!"

Red had her in a hold that was practically cutting her breathing off. She pulled back, wiping tears from her eyes.

"You don't want to hear what I had to say?"

"No, Alex, Please, you don't have to explain yourself to me. I want what is good for you. I knew Piper was the one for you when she came into the kitchen and told me she was falling in love with you."

Alex's jaw dropped. "She came into the kitchen and told you she loved me? When was this?"

"It was before she had told you, Alex. That girl loves you. She is a very private person but with you, she wears her heart on her sleeve. You are meant to be. Ask her to marry you, Alex. Know that marriage is hard work. Its arguments, fights, the side of someone that is not attractive and yet you are content and embrace the worst side of them, it is the happy times, the memories you make along the way, creating stories and the most attractive and best side of them. You should never go to bed on an argument. Resolve it before you go to sleep and wake up the next day happy that you did."

Alex was dumbfounded. She thought she was going to have to convince Red that this is what she wants despite it being soon. She was shocked to hear that Piper had spoken to Red about her.

XXXXXXXX

The court date had finally arrived and Piper was nervously shuffling outside of the court room not quite knowing what to do with herself. Alex grabbed her hand and looked her square in the eyes.

"Pipes, chill out. This will all be over soon. I'm right here holding your hand. He can't hurt you anymore. I promise you, this is over now. He will get his punishment and we will move on."

Alex lifted Piper's hand and kissed her knuckles. Piper gave her half a smile and they walked into the court room.

"MR LARRY BLOOM. You are here today because you are on trial for the Assault and kidnapping of Miss Piper Chapman. You are also on trial for GBH and Battery of Miss Alexandra Vause. Please take the stand and state your version of events."

Larry took the stand. He looked over at Piper who refused to look back. He started to recount how Piper had pressured him so much that he was pushed into what had eventually transpired. He told the judge how Piper had begun a relationship with Alex before they had broken up and that Piper had just told him she was visiting her family, that is why he came back to New York.

Alex glanced at Piper who had a look of horror on her face. She was slowly shaking her head and Alex squeezed her hand reassuringly. "It's ok Pipes, I know he's lying."

Piper was up next, she shakily gave her version of events and then left the stand, Alex following.

They were sent on a 10 minute break whilst the judge decided what punishment was appropriate.

"Pipes, just stay calm. They know he did wrong, his father will have told him what to say in this situation to make himself look better. The judge knows what he's doing. Come on, we're going back in now."

Piper didn't react other than to look anxiously at Alex. Alex knew Piper just needed her to be there.

xxxxx

"Mr Larry Bloom, how do you plead. Guilty or not guilty?"

"Not guilty."

"Mr Bloom, I have taken into account that you were under a great deal of stress towards the end of your relationship with Miss Chapman, However, your actions were violent and vindictive. You have caused a great deal of pain and suffering to both Miss Chapman and Miss Vause and they will both take a great deal of time to heal not only physically but also emotionally. I hear by find you guilty of two counts of Assault and battery, one count of Abduction and one count of Grievous bodily harm. In light of this, I hear by sentence you to 5 years of incarceration, eligible for parole not before 2 years. You will hereby remain in the custody of the Sheriff of New York for execution of this sentence."

Piper visibly exhaled as Larry broke down.

"YOU'VE RUINED MY FUCKING LIFE, PIPER." Larry screamed as he was taken down.

Alex turned and pulled Piper into her arms. She could feel her shaking as she sobbed in relief.

"It's ok now, Pipes. It's over. He's not going to hurt you ever again. Let's go home."

Piper looked up to Alex with wide, teary blue eyes. "I love you, Al. I'm sorry it ever came to this."

Alex and Piper left the court room both promising to leave the situation with Larry in the past and move on as best as they could.

Little did Piper know, Alex had the perfect plan to make that happen.


	13. The beginning

**Here we go :)** **A/N at the end. This one's rated M...**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was around two weeks after the trial and to say Alex was nervous about the proposal was an understatement. She had been running around trying to get everything perfect. Piper had taken the trial surprisingly well and had told Alex she felt immense relief that it was all over. She had gone back to work at Popi's and had been working hard. Her late nights at the workshop had been a blessing for Alex as it meant she had more time to get everything planned out. She had decided she was going to do it all tomorrow and had arranged with Polly for Piper to have the day off.

Picking Piper up from work had become something of a regular occurrence and Alex enjoyed the time in the car with her.

Piper opened the car door and sagged down into the seat, sighing. Alex laughed at her.

"Rough day, Pipes?"

"Hmm." Piper had her head against the headrest and her eyes closed. Alex chucked at how cute she looked, albeit a bit bedraggled. She was in her work shirt which was covered in various chemicals, her hair was a bit sweaty and messy and she had various colours smudged on her face.

Alex leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Piper's lips, making her eyes pop open at the sensation. She gave a weak smile and Alex started to drive.

"I'm stopping by the Pizza place for your favourite, we're gonna have a relaxing night."

"Ooh, sounds nice, Al. Can we get chocolate mousse for dessert?"

Once they were home Alex set up the Pizzas on the kitchen bench and told Piper to dig in and then left the room.

She had run Piper a bubble bath with her favourite Popi scent and had scattered pink and cream rose petals across the bath and floor. She had a glass of wine waiting for her on the side and candles lit all around the room. She wanted to make it a relaxing night for Piper since she was so into her work lately.

"Hey Al? What are you doing in there?" Alex could hear Piper approaching the bathroom she pushed the door open and gasped.

"Woah!" Piper's eyes widened at the sight before her.

Alex approached her with a soft smile on her face and held either side of her shoulders. "It's for you. I know how hard you have been working lately. I've also arranged with Polly for you to have the day off tomorrow so we can spend some time together.. take a day out from your job and let me take care of the rest."

Piper was gobsmacked. "Al, Wow, Uh, I mean…"

"Just get in the bath and relax, Piper."

Alex smirked as she waltzed out of the bathroom. Piper was in the bath for so long that Alex had to check she hadn't fallen asleep.

"Hey, Pipes, is that bath not cold by now?"

"Yeah, Sorry, I'm just getting out, I was just soaking."

When Piper got out she slung on a robe and was surprised when Alex grabbed her hand and led her to the bedroom where there was a large towel laid out on the bed.

Alex instructed Piper to lie down on the towel and she obliged.

"Al, what's are you doing?"

"Giving you a massage." Alex said pulling Pipers robe from her leaving her naked.

She poured some oil on Pipers back and spread it over her skin. Piper hummed in approval. Alex worked the oil into her back muscles and then her hands moved lower to caress Piper's ass. Piper groaned as she felt Alex's skin gliding against her sore muscles. Alex's hand moved lower until her fingers disappeared between her legs, caressing the skin where her ass met her thigh, all the way through. Piper let out a small noise as Alex's hand bumped into her intimate area. Alex smirked, knowing she had Piper at her mercy. By this point, Piper was so turned on she was starting to drip but Alex hadn't noticed yet due to all the oil she had covering her hands.

"Mmm, Al, god that feels good."

Alex purposely slid two fingers the length of Piper's center and Piper pushed back into her touch. Piper was practically begging for her, now, desperate to feel the release she needed after her hard day.

"Inside, Al."

Alex obliged and was surprised at how wet Piper was. She was met with no resistance as she slid into Piper's wet pussy and began caressing it gently. Slowly building up her pace and then slowing down again, teasing her delightfully. Once she could feel Piper starting to tense up she knew she was close. Piper was having difficulty holding off her orgasm. She found this whole experience so erotic. Having Alex behind her, caressing her like this was driving her wild.

"You can let it go, Pipes."

Hearing Alex's low husky voice resonating through the room was all it took for her to fly off the edge. She was clenching around Alex's hand, high moans leaving her mouth as she rode out the waves of pleasure. Alex slowed her movements and then removed her hand, Piper whimpered at the loss of contact but Alex lay down beside her and caressed gently up and down her back until she fell into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Piper woke up still on the towel but covered with a quilt. Alex didn't want to disturb Piper's sleep so she had just laid a quilt over the top of her. She could smell coffee and decided to go and look for Alex. She found her sitting on a stool at the kitchen bench in a black robe, her hair falling around her shoulders, legs crossed at the knee, sipping a coffee and smiling as Piper walked in.

"Feeling better after that sleep?"

Piper yawned and stretched out. "Yep, I am, thanks!"

"Good because we are going out for breakfast. And lunch. And dinner for that matter."

"Alex? What is going on?"

"What? Don't you want me to take you out? Can't I spoil you?"

"Well, Yeh, I was just wondering what brought all this on."

"Look, Pipes, I'm aware that this year has been a bit rough for us and I just want to treat you. We deserve to enjoy ourselves once in a while. Just go with it."

Piper walked up behind Alex and hugged her, Kissing the top of her head and then stealing the mug of coffee from her.

"Hey!" Alex chuckled as Piper ran out of the room, coffee wobbling dangerously in her hand as she went.

XXXXX

Alex and Piper had breakfast in a small café down the street from Alex's house. Piper had insisted on chocolate chip pancakes and Alex had strawberries and yogurt. Once they had finished they strolled around the city until they got to a jewellery store and Alex dragged Piper through the door.

They browsed for a while before Alex breathed out contentedly. "See anything you like?"

"Yeah, it's all lovely, Alex. Its also all way out of my price bracket."

Alex laughed at Piper's admission. "Ok, but not out of mine, so why don't you choose something?"

Piper's eyes widened and she shook her head. "No way, Al. This place is so expensive. I can't ask you to do that. I won't."

Alex smirked. "Look, You didn't 'ask' me for anything, I'm offering."

Piper still continued to shake her head. "No, Al, I'm sorry. I could never return this favour so… I'm not choosing. Let's just go…"

Alex walked over to a bracelet that Piper had paused on whilst they were browsing. Piper had thought Alex hadn't noticed her looking at it but she had been watching her like a hawk, expecting this kind of reaction from Piper. It was a dainty silver chain link bracelet with a small padlock love heart encrusted with diamonds, dangling from itAl.

Piper's eyes grew big as she realised Alex had noticed her looking at this particular bracelet. "Al, seriously, that thing is almost $2000. I can't let you buy that."

"Ok, I won't then. But let's just do a little bit of window shopping, y'know. Loosen up, Pipes. I want to spoil you. I saw you looking at the bracelet, why don't you just try it on?"

"Oh no, no, no. I know your game Alex Vause. The bracelet is gorgeous but it's too much."

Alex nodded and they left the store. For lunch, Alex had planned a picnic but she had to pick up the basket from the restaurant. She sat Piper down on a blanket in the middle of the park, beside a little water feature. "Pipes, I've just gotta run and grab lunch, I'll be about ten minutes. I brought your iPad so you can just relax and browse while I'm gone."

Piper nodded and took the iPad from Alex, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips and then settling back down on the blanked. She was shaded from the sun by a nearby tree so she relaxed peacefully, opening a book on her iPad and listening to the water feature trickling.

Piper was blissfully unaware of Alex running around town like a mad woman. She had wanted this to be a really special day so she was pulling out all of the stops. She picked up the picnic basket from Nicky and finalised all of the arrangements for that evening. They were closing the restaurant at 6pm so they could set everything up before Alex and Piper arrived at 7. There was one more thing Alex was set on doing before returning to Piper.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex had been gone for about half an hour now and Piper was wondering what was taking her so long. Then she saw her briskly approaching with a picnic basket in her hand.

"I was just about to send out a search party for you!" Piper exclaimed, a soft smile on her face.

"Sorry Pipes. Nicky forgot to put the sandwiches in." Alex lied.

Piper just nodded her head and Alex sat down beside her. She pulled out a bottle of Piper's favourite tropical flavoured juice (She thought there would be plenty of time for alcohol later) and two large baguette sandwiches filled with chicken and salad. A bowl of fruit and a board covered with cling wrap that had cheese and crackers laid out on it. It looked lovely and Piper's mouth was starting to water. "Wow. This looks absolutely amazing. Kudos to Nicky and Red!"

Alex just laughed but she too was amazed at the effort that had been put into the picnic.

Once they were full, Alex pulled out a small bag and handed it to Piper. A guilty but smug look on her face.

Piper looked at Alex with shock on her face. "What's this?"

"Well if you open it you will see." Alex said teasingly.

Piper opened it and pulled out a small box, when she opened it she visibly gasped.

Her eyes filled with tears. "Alex! How did you? I mean, we just…" Piper was gobsmacked and rendered speechless. Inside the box was the bracelet she and Alex had just been marvelling over in the store.

"Chill, Kid. I told you, I want to spoil you. You wouldn't let me get it with you in the store, so I thought I'd pop back without you."

"It's beautiful. It's just so much, Al. I wish I could spoil you too."

"I thought you might feel that way, so I went ahead and got myself a matching one."

Alex secured the bracelet onto Piper's wrist and then held her own wrist out for Piper to clasp her's on.

"Piper, look, you might not be on a great wage at the moment but that is what I'm here for. I have more than enough money for the two of us. I love you and I want to share it with you and to support you. Just relax. One day when Popi is doing really well you will be able to splash out but for now, please, enjoy. These bracelets, we can wear them all the time. It's something just for us. A memory made for us to carry with us wherever."

Piper's eyes were swimming in tears and she practically jumped on Alex, knocking her onto her back and kissing her. Alex laughed into the kiss and pushed her up. "C'mon now, People are dragging their kids away from the big bad lesbians and we have to get ready for dinner."

Once they returned home, Alex began to get ready. She wasn't anywhere near done with the surprises for Piper today. She knew this seemed over the top, even for her, but she really wanted Piper to remember this day.

Piper had her music playing softly and she was humming along to it as she was walking around the room trying to figure out what she was going to wear. Alex was in the bathroom putting on her signature eyeliner and Piper's humming stopped abruptly signalling to Alex she had found her next surprise.

Just as Piper was gathering everything she needed to go in the shower, something caught her eye. She turned to the bed where she saw a large flat cream box with a silver envelope on top of it.

"Pipes, I thought you might need something to wear to dinner tonight. It will go with your new jewellery. I love you. A x"

Piper opened the box and was taken aback by a beautiful burgundy coloured dress. The neckline plunged from the straps into a V. The skirt on it came down to around mid thigh but had longer pieces of sheer burgundy fabric that hung right to the floor making it hang beautifully and the back had thin strips of fabric that criss-crossed. Also in the box was a pair of burgundy strappy heels that would compliment the dress perfectly.

She was so grateful to Alex for all of this but was really wondering if she was ever going to be able to do anything to top this. Of course when Piper read the card she thought the jewellery Alex was talking about was the bracelet she had given her earlier. Little did she know, Alex wasn't talking about the bracelet at all.

She gasped as she turned around and caught sight of Alex. It never failed to take her breath away how truly gorgeous Alex was. Alex's hair was in soft curls around her shoulders, pulled back on one side with a diamonte clip. Her dress was light dusky pink and trailed down to the floor, it had a lace bodice and the skirt had a light netting draping over it. It made her skin look like porcelain. "Wow…" Piper breathed as she took in the sight.

Alex just chuckled and walked over to her. "Does the dress fit? I took some measurements off your favourite one and went from that."

"Yes it's perfect, thank you. This is like a dream, Al."

"Just enjoy it, Pipes. We deserve some girl time after everything that has happened."

"I know but I'm not sure I'm ever going to be able to top this.."

Alex shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm not sure you'll ever want to."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they got to the restaurant Alex could feel her nerves starting to kick in. She kept casually checking in her bag that she still had the ring. She hoped Nicky and Red had managed to get everything set up before they got there.

When Piper walked into the restaurant she was shocked. The lights were off and there was fairy lights hung up and twinkling all over the place. There was one table set out with two candles and a small bunch of tulips sitting in the middle of it. Alex held the chair out for Piper as she sat down, still looking around, taking it all in.

They both almost died laughing when Nicky walked out wearing a black suit and tie.

"Dinner, Ladies."

Red walked out with Piper's favourite food at the Hero Inn. A huge bowl of carbonara. As they tucked in, Alex kept eyeing Piper. She was feeling anxious and wanted to check that Piper wasn't suspecting anything. Once they were done with the main course, Nicky cleared their plates away and came back with a huge sundae with sparklers in it. Piper was again dumbfounded at everything Alex had planned today.

"Alex, I do not deserve you."

Alex seized the opportunity. "No Piper. It is I who does not deserve you. I plan on never letting you go. You are the light in my life and I'm so, so glad I met you. Piper, from the beginning you have changed me, calmed me and brought out a whole new side of me. You are the first thing I think about when I open my eyes on a morning and the last thing I think about when I go to sleep on a night. We have already been through so much and I know there is no one I would like to spend my time with more."

Piper was crying now, tears were streaming down her face. Alex moved to her side. There's one more thing I wanted to give you. It's the final accessory to go with your outfit and your bracelet, although, I hope you will never take this one off."

Alex produced the ring box from her bag and Piper clapped her hands over her mouth when she opened it.

"Piper Chapman, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Alex was grinning at Piper who shouted "YES!" She hopped up from her seat and Alex pulled her into a kiss.

"Yes?" Alex repeated as they broke apart.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

Alex shouted to Nicky and Red who she knew would be waiting.

"SHE SAID YES, GUYS!"

 **Hey guys, I can only apologise for how long it's taken me to get this chapter up, I've been super busy and we might be moving house soon so it's about to get even more hectic. I've also been going through a bit of a writers block (It showed on my last chapter of Shattered heart) So I wanted to wait until I could get this right. We are at the end of this story now I think one more chapter for closure and it will be done. I've got more ideas for stories I've put into notes on my laptop so I'll get onto them at some point. This chapter is dedicated to all of you for keeping me going but specifically honeyjoy888 for kicking my ass into shape to get this posted :) I hope it's ok, I haven't had time to proof read yet. I'll put it out there and then go through it later on. As always, Please review or just say hi in the comments. :)**

 **Lise xx**


	14. Dress to impress

**Hey, Please bear in mind that this is just a sort of filler chapter. Life's been hectic and because i'm new to fanfic, I've made the mistake of writing as I go rather than keeping several chapters ahead of myself. I'll be sure to do that with future stories so that I can get weekly updates up no matter what. I can only apologise for how long it has been since I updated. I've been moving states (Australia) and I've got 4 uni assignments due before June 9th (Woo! June 9th!) This is just a little chapter about how it goes when the girls go wedding dress shopping. I know it could be longer and more detailed but I'm going to have to leave the longer chapters until after the huge end of semester rush! Thanks so much for sticking with this story. As always, Please review, inbox me, anything! I love hearing from you guys!**

Piper felt like she was on cloud nine. She couldn't believe that Alex had proposed to her. She never in her wildest dreams thought this was how her life would turn out, a beautiful fiancée who treats her better than she could ever have hoped for and a wedding to plan!

"Al, do you want to have a big wedding or a small wedding?" Piper said, admiring her engagement ring. She was sitting on the sofa with Alex, watching a movie.

"I think we should do up an invitation list and see how it goes, Pipes? If we end up with a lot of people on the list then I guess it will be a big wedding."

"Yeah.. true. Do you want to go to bed, I'm seriously tired!"

Piper yawned as she was talking and Alex, who was equally as tired, chuckled slightly as she stretched and got up from the sofa.

"C'mon then sleeping beauty, come be my little spoon."

Piper smiled as she took Alex's hand and was led into the bedroom. They both lay down, impossibly close to each other and dozed off into a peaceful sleep.

XXXXXXXX

The pair were woken by Piper's phone ringing loudly.

"What the fuck is that!" Alex groaned as she put the pillow over her head. Piper reached for her phone and answered.

"Polly?"

"Hey, Pipes, guess what? We're all going dress shopping today!"

"What? Who?"

"So, I asked Red and Nicky to come along so Alex can try on dresses and your mother and I are taking you! Isn't that exciting?"

Piper inwardly cringed at the thought of having to spend an entire day under her best friend and mother's watchful eye.

"Uh, Yeah, yay!" Piper tried to sound enthusiastic but she just wasn't feeling it.

"Piper, this is like, so exciting! Ok, So I'll meet you guys at the mall at 12. Cya."

Piper plopped herself back into the pillow and scrunched her eyes closed.

"what's up, Pipes?"

"Polly has arranged for us to go try on dresses and she has invited my mom."

Alex chuckled but pulled Piper closer to her. "It's just one day, Pipes. You will survive."

XXXXXXXX

Piper looked miserable as she trudged to the mall. She knew this should be really happy and she was excited to be trying on dresses but she was also worried about her mom and Polly. She knew they were so different to Nicky and Red and worried how well they would all get along. As they all hugged Alex leaned into Piper.

"Chill Pipes, It's just a few hours. Maybe you will find the dress of your dreams."

Piper smiled at the thought.

"Ok, So, we are totally going to Rachel Moreau's wedding boutique. Can you believe it?" Polly half shrieked.

"Wow, Pol, that's amazing but I think it might be quite expensive." Piper said, suddenly feeling out of her depth. It's not that she didn't have money, it's just that she didn't have money to splash and it made her feel inadequate. Her mother was always having little digs at her and over time it had chipped away at her confidence, making her feel very uncomfortable with anything to do with money.

Alex elbowed her a little bit. "Pipes. Just enjoy it."

Polly led the three women to Rachel Moreau's boutique where Nicky and Red were patiently waiting outside for them to arrive.

Red outstretched her arms when she saw Alex. "Ah, moya radost!" She said hugging the brunette before pulling Piper into an embrace.

"Hey bitches, let's go try on dresses. Jesus this is like something out of one of my fucking nightmares." Nicky grumbled and Piper pinched her cheeks.

"Aw, It's ok Nicky, I can assure you I'm looking forward to this just as much as you!"

They were ushered into a large round boutique room. Mirrored changing rooms were situated around the outside and in the middle was a "Viewing platform" so you could admire yourself from all angles.

The first dress Piper tried on she refused to exit the changing room. Alex could be heard chuckling from another changing room. They had decided to go the traditional route and weren't going to see each other's dresses until the big day. They were taking turns coming out and going back into the changing room. After a solid hour of trying on dresses they were both about to give up when Rachel Moreau came waltzing in announcing she had found the perfect dresses for them.

Piper tried on her dress and gasped. It was a beautiful slim fitting ivory coloured dress. The top was clear lace hanging over the shoulders, plunging into a long, low V. The lace met a beautiful tulle covered bodice which flowed into a tulle skirt that trailed on the floor slightly.

Alex was trying on her dress at the same time it was a lace jewel neckline jacket with ¾ length sleeves. The bodice underneath was strapless with a sweetheart neckline, the skirt dropped into a cathedral train and Alex was shocked at her own appearance. She had never seen herself look so radiant.

As Alex exited the changing room, Red broke down in tears.

"Holy fuck, Vause. Jesus. You're like some sort of gothic angel." Nicky said with her eyes wide.

"OK, Well, uh, guys I think this is the one!" Alex muttered, shyly. Usually her confidence was abundant but it had disappeared somewhere under this mass of fabric and she was feeling quite self conscious.

As she walked back into the changing room after everyone Oohing and aaahing over her she couldn't help but smirk at the thought of Piper removing the dress after their wedding.

Piper walked out and her mother broke down in tears. Polly gasped and smacked her hand over her mouth.

"Jesus Christ, Pipes. I'm going to have to keep Pete on a tight leash at this wedding. I think he is going to leave a trail of drool behind him."

Piper laughed and hugged her mom, slightly uncomfortable at her crying.

"So we are agreeing on this one?" Piper asked.

"Hey blondie, you sure you are wanting that pale ass in the changing room and won't change your mind for this whole lot of loving over here?" Nicky taunted. "You are looking mighty hot, Chapman, Whoo."

Piper laughed as she walked back into the changing room. Both girls emerged 5 minutes later beaming at each other.

As they approached the counter, Piper pulled out her wallet.

"That will come to $4550."

Pipers face fell immediately. She started to sweat. There was no way she could afford this, even on her credit card.

Alex noticed Piper's change in mood and pulled out her own wallet, determined not to make a big deal out of it. "Put them both on this, please." She said, winking at Piper.

Piper didn't return her smile, she suddenly felt ill. Really ill. She turned and ran to the toilet, puking up her breakfast as soon as she was in the stall.

All the women were giving each other concerned looks. "Nicky, could you take care of this for me please? You know the pin. I'll be right back." Alex said as she rushed after Piper.

"Piper?" Alex pushed open the stall door to find Piper sitting on the floor with her head in her hands.

"What's wrong?! Are you sick?" Alex asked, concerned that Piper might be coming down with a bug.

"I'm not sure, I've been feeling a little under the weather since last night but I dunno Al. Everything is so expensive and I feel so inadequate. I don't want you to pay for everything. It makes me feel small. I want to look after you, too. I mean, $4500? My credit card Maxes out at $5000 and it's already half gone because of the store. I just don't know how I'm ever going to get on top of it."

Alex sat next to Piper on the floor and placed her arm around her.

"Piper, We've been over this. I honestly don't mind. I love you and I want to spoil you. This is my big day too, you know. I want it to be one to remember. If that means splashing out a little, so be it. I know I'll only do this once in my lifetime. Now, get your butt off the floor and let's go get lunch. Think about the positives today, we both found our dresses and your Mom and Red didn't kill each other!"

Piper laughed and got up from the floor. She pulled Alex into a hug before being interrupted by Polly who had popped her head around the door.

"Girls, We're gonna head out to the Italian restaurant for lunch, Nicky is demanding carbs after her 'traumatic experience.'"

They all chuckled slightly before leaving the store. Alex pulled Piper aside. "So tell me what does your dress look like?" Piper smiled her megawatt smile and put her finger to Alex's nose.

"I guess you'll see for yourself in three weeks!"


	15. Ringing in a favour

**a/n; Guys! how amazing is season 5? I've finished it already and of course, I cried! I can't believe I have to wait a whole year until I find out what happens! *Scrunches eyes* I wanted to watch the episodes spaced out but I just got hooked and ended up watching them all. I loved the flashbacks, too! Well, here's another chapter. We will be getting to the hens night next. I honestly thought this story wasn't going to go on for much longer but I just keep coming back to it, so I guess we have a little bit left on this one. I think I'll take it to the honeymoon and then end it there, anything after that will probably be a sequel. Thank you for the reviews, They really do make my day better. To know that people are reading this really keeps me going. I know how much I enjoy updates from my favourite fics, so to know this story is having the same effect really fills me with joy. :)**

 **Anyway, keep the reviews coming guys, or fangirl with me about the new season in an inbox :) (oops, thank you for telling me I posted the chapter twice! Bloody hopeless, I am.)**

When the girls arrived at the restaurant, Piper excused herself again, she really wasn't feeling well. She got to the bathroom and threw up again, Alex came in shortly after and knocked on the stall door.

"Pipes? Are you ok?"

"Ugh, I'm not feeling great, Al." Piper croaked.

"Can you let me in?"

The stall door unceremoniously creaked open revealing a very pale looking Piper.

Alex gasped at how terrible she looked. "Jesus Piper, you're so pale! I'm gonna go tell everyone we are leaving and you are going home to bed."

She went to help Piper to her feet when she puked again.

"Al! Don't look, can you go? This is so unattractive… oh god."

"Piper, I don't care whether it's attractive or not, we need to go home. Stay here, I'm going to tell the others."

When Alex exited the bathroom, Nicky raised an eyebrow suggestively at the amount of time she had been in the bathroom with Piper. Alex smirked and shook her head.

"I'm going to take Piper home, she's feeling pretty ill. I think she's got a stomach bug."

"Oh dear, she could come home and her father and I could look after her if you need to be anywhere, Alex."

Alex's eyes grew wide, she knew Piper would probably die if she had to go home with her mother.

"Oh, no thanks Carol, I think she needs her own bed and some rest. We'll be fine."

Everyone hugged goodbye and Alex went to fetch Piper out of the bathroom.

When she got there Piper was already exhausted from puking, clutching her stomach.

XXXXXXX

When they got home Piper went straight to bed, groaning at how ill she felt. Alex got her a large glass of water and some painkillers.

Alex kept checking on Piper periodically, she hadn't puked again since they got home and she was in a deep sleep. Alex was reading a book when there was a knock at the door.

Carol Chapman was standing at the door clutching a large Tupperware.

"Alex, dear, I've brought over some of Piper's grandmothers chicken soup for you both for dinner. Is Piper feeling any better?"

Alex was shocked to see Carol as she hadn't visited them before now. "Uh, thanks Carol, Um, come in.."

Alex stood aside and let Carol pass her as she came into the house and looked around.

"Well, I do admire your home, Alex."

"Thank you."

There was an awkward silence before Alex offered Carol a cup of tea which she accepted and they both sat on the sofa.

"So, Alex, it's quite the home you have here."

"We, do. Piper wants to decorate the spare room, I told her she has free reign, so she's happy about that."

Carol laughed. "Alex, I know we didn't get off to the best start. When Piper was growing up she always talked about finding a husband and getting married. When she brought you home I thought you were just a phase. Now I see how much you love Piper. When I met her father, it was in a flood, he rowed a boat over to get me and brought me tins of corn! Of all things… corn! But that's when I realised I loved him. I can see the same thing between you two. I didn't want to admit it before. It's hard for me to accept because I wasn't raised in a time when all of this was acceptable but I'm willing to accept it now."

Alex was shocked. She couldn't quite believe her ears, she wished Piper was here to hear what her mother had just said.

XXXXXX

Piper woke up and thought she could hear her mother laughing. She groaned and sat up. She wondered what on earth was going on.

She padded down to the lounge room and the sight before her made her think she was hallucinating.

Alex was sitting on the sofa with Carol, they were both clutching mugs in their hands and laughing at something on the TV. Alex was explaining something about an eggplant.

Piper stood there with her mouth open not quite knowing what to do, it felt as though she was in another dimension.

Alex looked around and realised Piper was standing gawking at them.

"Oh, hey Pipes, your mom came over with some of your grandmother's chicken soup. Are you feeling any better?"

Piper blinked, her eyebrows raised. "um, yeah I think so, but I think I might be hallucinating."

Carol smoothed down her jacket and stood up. "Yes, well um, I should be leaving. Thank you for the coffee Alex."

"It's no problem, Carol. Thanks for the soup"

Carol hugged Piper. "Let me know if you need anything else."

When the door closed Piper turned to Alex who was smirking, one eyebrow raised. Pipers mouth was hanging open.

"What the hell just happened?"

"I don't know.. your mom brought over chicken soup, she sat on the sofa drinking coffee with me and told me she accepts that I love you.."

"Jesus, Is she ok?" Piper and Alex both laughed. Piper groaned, covering her head with her hand. Alex felt Piper's head with her hand and gasped. "Piper, you're too warm. Come on, back to bed. You need something to bring that temperature down and then we can have some soup if you are feeling up to it"

Piper nodded her head and was led back up to bed by Alex.

XXXXXX

The next morning Piper was feeling a little bit better and had said she was going into work for a couple of hours, she was working on a new scent and didn't want to waste time. She also wanted her Dad's help with something and decided to call to her parent's house at lunch time.

Alex planned on going into the restaurant today for the full day, she hadn't been there much and decided she needed to go in and properly check everything was going ok. "

Once Piper had perfected her "Beauty" Scent (She had modelled it on Alex) She called to in to collect her father. What she hadn't told Alex was that she was borrowing quite a large sum of money from her father to buy Alex's wedding ring and she was going to pay him back weekly.

"Thanks for this, Dad. I really appreciate it, I wouldn't be able to get her a wedding ring otherwise."

"It's ok, Piper, just pay me back when you can."

Once they were at the jewellery store, Piper scanned the rings they had available and couldn't see any she liked, or that she thought Alex would wear. She wanted a unique ring, something to match Alex.

"Was there something specific you were looking for that I could help you with?" An older lady approached Piper.

"Well, yes, I'm looking for a wedding ring..."

The older lady smiled "Oh, Great, Well, we have a large range of men's rings available in all different sizes or if it's for yourself you can tell me what you like and we can have a look?"

Piper inwardly cringed. She glanced over at Bill who was looking uncomfortable.

"Um, Actually, it's for my wife to be." The lady's smile faltered slightly before she composed herself.

"Oh, right, well, um, what is her taste, dear? Does she like yellow or white gold? Or we have a series of other metals…"

"Well, when I was browsing I didn't see anything that jumped out at me, y'know? She's very unique, she has long dark hair, beautiful green sparkling eyes, incredibly pale skin…"

Piper trailed off smiling dreamily.

"Honey, I have a beautiful platinum ring I've been saving for a special customer. Let me see…"

She wandered off and returned shortly after with a small wooden ring box.

"My father used to make rings, we have very few left now but every ring is completely unique, I don't have them on view because I don't want them going to just anyone. This one is platinum and black diamonds."

She opened the box and Piper gasped, her mouth open and hand on her heart. Her eyes filled with tears, as if fate itself had planned it, the ring box had a snowflake engraved on the inside of it.

"The ring is platinum, the setting is a wreath of hearts on fire diamonds encircling a brilliant center diamond, one tiny black diamond either side of it on the band. It looks a bit like a snowflake doesn't it, dear?"

Piper's eyes had filled with tears and she could barely speak.

"Oh love, don't cry!" The old lady exclaimed.

She rubbed Piper's back in a soothing manner. Bill was wondering what was going on, he looked uncomfortable.

"How much is this?" Piper queried.

"$3500, but for you, since you are so enamoured with it I will do it for $3200."

Piper stopped breathing. She didn't know if Bill would be willing to lend her that much. She looked at him. His eyes searched her face, she was looking at him with such suspense that he bear to refuse her.

"If it's what you want, get it, honey."

Piper squealed, jumping up and down slightly and clapping her hands together. "Is this really hand crafted and one of a kind?" She asked the old lady.

"Yes dear, well, it must be about 80 years old now."

Bill paid the money and Piper kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Daddy. Alex will love this."

Bill just nodded stiffly and they walked out of the shop. Piper looked at the time.

"Crap! Daddy I have to go, Alex was expecting me back about an hour ago."

XXXXXX

By the time Piper got home, Alex was dishing out the dinner, she had brought it home from the restaurant.

"Piper! Where have you been? I called Polly but she said you had gone out earlier."

"Sorry, Al. I actually went to meet my dad. We had lunch…"

"Oh, ok, well I got us pasta for dinner, come and sit down we can talk about the day while we are eating."

"Ok, Al, I'll just go to the toilet and I'll be right there."

Piper ran down the hallway and stuffed the ring box in a pair of her socks she never wears.

She smiled to herself and then walked to eat dinner with Alex, she couldn't believe how the day had turned out.

"So Pipes, what transpired today?" Alex's eyes were twinkling, she had her elbow on the table and her hand holding her fork by her mouth as she chewed.

"Well, I finally finished that scent I was working on so I decided to go out with my dad for lunch and some shopping."

"Oh, did you buy anything nice?"

"I did, actually but you will have to wait until the wedding to see it."

Alex smiled as she put another fork full of pasta into her mouth. "I can't wait to marry you, Piper chapman."

"Me too, Al."


	16. Skeletons in the Spa

**Hey guys, this is the first part of their hens party. It's been taking me too long to get it done so I thought I would post this half and then maybe you could give me some ideas of what you would like to see happen in the second half? Enjoy! :)**

Saturday had come around quick, it was the weekend before the wedding and Nicky and Polly had planned the Hen's party for tonight. Piper was understandably anxious and Alex had laughed, telling her to loosen up.

"Pipes, Just chill out, it's bound to get a little crazy but it's Nicky and Polly, we can't expect anything less.."

Piper smiled slightly. "I just hope there's no strippers.."

Alex let out a hearty laugh. "Piper, there probably will be. Nicky part organised it…"

Alex pulled Piper into a hug and breathed in the scent of her hair. "Just have fun, Piper. It's gonna be awesome. Crazy but awesome!"

"Come on, let's go and get ready. They have us a spa booked for 12pm, we're having lunch there apparently."

"Will we have time to come home and get ready before we go out tonight, Al?" Piper questioned.

"I mean, yeah. We aren't going out until way later anyway."

XXXXXXX

Piper and Alex stepped through the doors of the spa, Nicky, Polly, Lorna, Carol and Red were all waiting in the lobby. Everyone was dressed very casual, Alex had chosen a black T shirt and Grey track pants and Piper had chosen a white T shirt and a light salmon coloured pair of slacks. They both had their hair up in messy buns, their faces fresh and makeup free.

"Hey lesbians, ready to be massaged?" Nicky said, eyebrow raised, a mischievous look spread across her face. Lorna slapped her arm.

"Yeah, Nicky, always." Alex said, laughing.

The girls changed into robes and Alex and Piper had been booked in for a couple's massage. They entered the room and walked over to the massage tables, Piper took off her robe earning her a wolf whistle from Alex who grabbed her ass. Piper swatted her hand away.

"AL! Not here!"

Alex smirked and proceeded to drop her own robe, earning her a sweeping look from Piper. Alex just lay face down on the massage table still smirking, knowing Piper was on edge. Piper reached out and held her hand as they got comfortable.

They heard the door open and could hear people approaching them. Alex saw a set of feet standing in front of her on the floor, just as Piper saw a set in front of her.

"Hi, welcome to Kalm Spa and resort. I am Sylvie and my partner is Anna, we will be giving you your couple's massages today, If there's anything you need, or if you need us to adjust the pressure, let us know."

Alex stopped breathing. "Holy shit, fuck!" she started panicking in her head, praying to any god out there that this was just a massive joke, her ex girlfriend could not be here right now, about to massage her back.

"Um, Excuse me, I just have to use the bathroom."

Alex jumped up, covering herself in the process.

"Alex?" Alex stopped in her tracks, coming face to face with non-other than Sylvie herself, standing directly in front of her.

"Uh, yeah." Alex stood there not quite knowing what her next move would be. Piper had now looked up and was watching the interaction.

"Do you two know each other?"

"You could say that." Sylvie said, a smirk on her face.

"How about we catch up later over a drink, babe? I know things didn't end well but I'm willing to see where it goes if you are. We all know you had a soft spot for me."

"What the fuck?" Piper had now stood up and was looking at Sylvie like she was about to rip her throat out.

"Oh, is this your new play thing? Honey, you may as well save yourself some hassle and leave now before Alex here finds something new and shiny to move on to. At least I know what I'm dealing with. That's why we are good together, Alex."

Piper had now rushed forward and grabbed Alex's hand. Alex was frozen to the spot, not quite sure how to respond to the accusations Sylvie was throwing around the room.

"You know what? You don't get to say those things to Piper. You and I were nothing, Sylvie. Maybe that's the reason why I didn't stay long. Did that cross your mind?"

"No, It didn't Alex. Come on, we both know you're only saying that for her benefit." As Sylvie spoke she looked pointedly at Piper.

Piper stepped in. "I don't know who you are or what you think you know about Alex but you have no right to be doing this. I am with her, she's marrying me. So why don't you just fuck off back in to the closet you just crawled out of."

Sylvie let out a manic laugh. "Marrying her?! Honey, Alex doesn't do marriage."

Alex stepped in, she was growing tired of this situation and Sylvie making her look bad in front of Piper.

"Sylvie, you need to fuck off. I already told you, what we had was nothing. What don't you understand about that? Before Diane died, yes, I was immature, I wasn't interested in long term relationships but you have to know that even if I was, I wouldn't have chosen you. We were toxic to each other. I've met Piper. I've changed. You don't get to say anything about me because you don't know me, you never have!"

Alex turned on her heel and strode away, pulling Piper along with her, leaving a wide eyed, red faced Sylvie in her wake.

"Alex? What the hell was that all about?"

"That was my ex girlfriend, Slyvie. We were never serious but she always wanted me to do what she said, when she said. Meanwhile, she was fucking new chicks every time I went to work. I came home early one night to find her in bed with one. There's nothing else to tell. I was young and naïve and she obviously thinks she still has a hold on me."

"And does she?"

Piper was looking anxiously at Alex, her face full of expectation.

"No! It was a long time ago, Piper. I meant it when I said it was toxic."

Piper took Alex's hands in hers and rested her forehead against Alex's.

"I love you. Let's not let this ruin our day, we'll get our massages from someone else if there's anyone available, if not, we will just go early to our mani pedi. Show her, you aren't naïve anymore, you're mine."

Alex smirked and lifted one eyebrow. "Yours?"

Piper pulled Alex into a passionate kiss, biting her lip. "Yes, mine."

The two girls walked to the reception to request another masseuse. Nicky and Lorna were adjacent to the reception desk, sitting with face masks on. Alex burst out laughing at the sight.

"Looking good over there, Nicholls." Alex yelled.

"Yeah well it's not the first time today my face has been covered in cream, isn't that right Lorna?"

Lorna laughed and kicked Nicky a little.

Alex rolled her eyes and turned back to the reception. "Ma'am, there's no one to fit you in for your massage at the moment but we can fit you into something else for now, if that's ok?"

Alex and Piper took their seats in the chairs ready for their mani pedis. Carol and red had now rejoined the group and the whole group were going to be getting the treatment together.

All of them were sitting giggling and joking about the wedding when Sylvie walked in, shooting dagger looks at the entire group. Nicky's eyes narrowed before they shot wide open and her mouth fell. "Holy shit, Vause! There's…"

She trailed off as Alex nodded. Everyone else looked confused apart from Red who was glaring back at Sylvie with a warning not to disturb them.

"It's ok, guys, Piper knows. We had an unfortunate run in at the massage room and she knows that it was nothing, it was a long time ago and its completely irrelevant in my life."

Alex leant over and kissed Piper. Carol averted her eyes and Sylvie stormed out of the room.


	17. Clucking drunk

**I once again apologise for how long it's taken me to post this. We just moved house (again) and we are still waiting to get the internet connected. Here's the hen party! Enjoy and as always, please leave me a little note :) I love them, also thank you guys so much for your earlier reviews, they have honestly made me so happy. :)**

Piper and Alex stepped through their front door to get ready for the evening ahead of them. They were both still a little shaken from earlier events but neither of them would let it ruin their night.

Piper had chosen a little black dress and Alex had chosen a scarlet coloured dress, both were tight fitting. Each had matching heels but Piper had scarlet coloured heels on to compliment Alex's dress and Alex had black heels on to compliment Piper's.

They had both finished getting ready and didn't need to leave for another half an hour. They were both sitting on the edge of the bed looking at each other when Alex decided to bring up what had happened earlier in the day.

"Pipes, are you ok? I know this morning didn't really work out the way we expected but I want to make sure that we are ok?"

"Al, I mean, of course I was pissed but I also understand that she's a mistake better left in the past and also, the look on her face made it all worthwhile I guess."

A smirk spread across Alex's face, clearly impressed at Piper's attitude.

"Right and you didn't feel in the slightest bit jealous?"

"No, why would I? At first, maybe a little but once you had put her in her place I actually felt quite empowered. It was nice to hear that I'm your one and only."

"Oh, it was, huh?"

Alex leant her body across to Piper and captured her lips with hers. They both fell backwards onto the bed and began kissing passionately. Both of them jumped up off the bed when there was a loud bang at the door.

"Vause, Chapman, hope you're ready coz you're about to have the night of your lives." Nicky could be heard shouting.

Alex laughed and pulled Piper into another quick kiss before she pulled them both to the door and out of the room.

Nicky, Lorna and Polly were all standing waiting for them, a cheeky smile on Nicky's face. Her hair was tamed as much as it could be and she was wearing a dress tight black dress which shocked Alex and Piper.

"Don't look at me like that! Lorna forced me into it, although I have to admit, I would fuck myself." Nicky was standing with her arms out, twirling around.

Alex, Piper and Lorna all laughed and Polly rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you don't look bad, Nick!" Alex smirked.

They had decided to eat in the city instead of staying in their usual haunts and had decided on a restaurant named Bella Italia. Piper was making borderline orgasmic noises as she tucked into her fungi Pizza. Alex couldn't take her eyes off her.

"Steady on there, Chapman, I think Vause over here is about to have a heart attack." Nicky mocked.

"Oh my god, its so rare to find a good Pizza here." Piper drawled.

Alex was silently eating her pasta, an amused look spread across her face.

"So, Vause, tell me, where are you going on your honeymoon?"

"Well, I've booked it, actually but Piper doesn't know where we're going but I've got a lot planned for her."

"Oh, I bet you have!" Alex chuckled at Nicky's cheek.

Once the girls had finished, Piper turned to Alex and sighed, her face looked fatigued and her posture uncomfortable. Polly rolled her eyes at the sight, knowing too well what was going on with Piper. "Well, I don't think I've ever eaten that much in my life. I think I'm about to give birth to a food baby or something."

The girls all laughed at Piper and Alex put her arm around her.

"Well, I hope you're all ready for what I've got planned." Nicky quipped as she stood from her seat.

The group stood and followed Nicky out of the restaurant Piling into a cab as she whispered the destination in the driver's ear.

Piper glanced at Polly who was looking quite uncomfortable. Being the only totally straight girl there she didn't totally know what she was letting herself in for.

She grabbed Polly's hand as they got out of the cab. "It will be ok, Pol. I'm sure whatever Nicky has planned can't be that…" Piper trailed off as she looked at where they were.

"Holy fuck, Nicky! What the hell! 'The black widow?' there's no way in hell I'm going in there!" Piper shrieked.

Alex looked over at Nicky. "Really. Nicky? The black widow? The most notorious and most hard to get into lesbian strip club in the city? How did you even manage to get us in here?"

"I have my ways, Stretch, I mean, come on." Nicky gestured down her own body with her hands, a cheeky smirk stretched out across her face."

Lorna looked at her disapprovingly before she looked at Piper. "C'mon honey, it will be fun. It's just one night. Nicky has been dying to show us this joint."

Piper looked at Polly who shrugged, she was feeling like she may as well just go along with the whole thing, at least it would be something to tell Pete when she got home.

"C'mon Pipes. I'll be right beside you." Alex took hold of Piper's hand before leading her into the door.

The place looked like it was from a movie. The path leading up to the glossy black double doors was adorned with red carpet. Two burly looking bald security guards standing either side.

"Ladies, I'm going to need some ID from you to get in here." One of the men said, stepping forward.

Nicky stepped up to him and explained to him they were on the VIP list for the night. He nodded after looking at a small notepad and held his hand out gesturing for them to go in.

The place was vibrating with music, purple and pink lights were shining a hue all across the place with white lights lighting up the podiums where scantily clad women were dancing. Piper's mouth hung open as she took in the sight. The women weren't tacky like she had imagined strippers to look (she blamed her waspy upbringing.) but they were beautiful incredibly attractive women. Alex snapped her fingers in front of Piper's face, laughing at her blatant staring. "I'm gonna need you to cool down the staring there, Pipes. You're starting to drool."

Piper blinked a couple of times before looking at Alex. "Al, they're beautiful, like, they don't look like they're on drugs or anything."

Alex looked utterly confused before shaking her head and asking Piper what she would like to drink. While she was away, Polly approached Piper.

"Jesus, shit. Piper these girls are actually quite hot! I'm not gonna lie, I totally thought strip joints were full of drug addicts and tacky dancers."

Piper smiled, knowing that Polly totally got her upbringing and understood what she was feeling.

"I know, right!"

All of a sudden, two bright white spotlights shone, highlighting both Alex who was standing at the bar, and Piper who was now standing looking like a deer in the headlights.

Nicky's loud voice boomed over a microphone and the music was blurred into the background.

"Ladies, We have a couple of love birds in our midst. Let me introduce you to Alex Vause and Piper Chapman! These two have been booked in for a very special treat tonight so ladies, come on up to the main podium."

Alex's wide eyes met Piper's fear filled baby blues across the room and she hurried over to Piper's side and immediately leant down to speak into her ear. "Don't panic, just go along with it, Pipes."

When they got to the main podium, two of the girls placed chairs side by side for them to sit on. As they did, swanky jazz music blared through the speakers and the light went a shade of red. Piper was holding Alex's hand so tight she thought it might break. Two girls dressed in swanky 1920's jazz attire appeared from behind them and started dancing around them. It didn't register with Piper what was about to happen until one of the girls straddled her Lap and broke her hand away from Alex's. Piper suddenly felt incredibly embarrassed and uncomfortable. Not only at the fact that Alex was sitting beside her while this incredibly attractive girl was straddling her lap, but also at the fact that Alex was also being straddled by an equally attractive girl. She tried to get up but obviously having been briefed by Nicky as to what Piper's reaction would be, the girl Pushed her back down. Alex chanced a glance at her and could see the sheer horror in her eyes. She looked at her half apologetically, knowing what was to come next, if her previous experiences in strip joints with Nicky had been anything to go by. The girls, completely in sync, stood from Piper and Alex and turned to face the crowd, doing a short dance before bending, legs straight and asses in Alex and Piper's faces before swooping back up and pulling their dresses right from their bodies, leaving them in French lace thongs and small glittering hearts over their nipples. Piper gasped. She definitely wasn't expecting that to happen. The girl turned back to her, looking her up and down before leaning into her neck and pushing herself up so that her glittering breasts were shoved right into Piper's shocked face. Piper just sat there completely shocked and not quite knowing what to do. Alex however was hysterically laughing at her reaction, completely unphased at the girl's breasts in her own face. Before long the girls swooped round to the back of the chairs, leant down and kissed each girl on the cheek before doing their ending routine and disappearing behind the curtains.

Piper sat there, still completely shocked at what just happened, her mouth hanging open. Alex chuckled and pulled her to her feet.

"What the actual fuck just happened, Alex?"

"Well, Piper. That's what happens when you let Nicky take charge of your hen party! Ugh, sorry, Pipes. You looked so uncomfortable but I'm really glad you didn't make a scene because this is one of the most prestigious clubs in the area. Let's go and grab those drinks I promised you before we were… interrupted!"

Alex swiftly pulled Piper down from the podium and into the crowd where Polly and Lorna were waiting for them.

Polly looked at Piper, her eyes portraying that she knew what the other was feeling.

Nicky came bouncing over to them and stood in the middle of Alex and Piper, placing her arms around both. "Well, how did you like my surprise? Those two were only the most sought after in the whole state."

Alex shook her head, smirking. "Yeah, great Nicky, but next time you might wanna give Piper a bit of notice. She still hasn't spoken. I think she's in shock."

"Aw come on now Piper, Don't be a prude. Anyone would think you like Pipe, as your name suggests."

Alex swatted Nicky. "I can vouch that she doesn't, Nicky. Trust me."

The lights changed back to their purple and pink hue and the music came back on full volume. "Come on, Let's dance!" Alex announced.

The girls all threw back some shots before heading onto the dancefloor. Piper lost herself in the beat of the music, swaying her hips and dancing practically nose to nose with Alex who had her hands above her head.

Polly, Nicky and Lorna were all dancing crazy, the alcohol making Polly forget herself a little as she let loose.

Once they were completely out of breath Nicky led them into a booth that had been specially prepared for them, there was shots and an array of canapes being served to them by girls wearing nothing but the letters A&P covering their nipples and pairs of French lace panties.

"So, Piper, after the initial shock have you managed to have a good night?"

"YEAAAHH"

Piper was way past her drinking limit.

"ooookkk, I think I'm gonna have to take her home, Polly." Alex stood up and tried to pull Piper up, she fell straight back down laughing in a heap on the floor.

Alex had never seen her this drunk and was starting to get concerned. Polly was bent over laughing. "Ok then, Nicky, you're gonna have to help me here, she definitely needs to go home."

Nicky called a cab and they all helped Alex get Piper into it, it was now 2am and Piper was looking worse for wear. They all said goodbye and Alex gave the cab driver directions to her house. Piper looked up at Alex, her eyes sleepy and drunk. "Woah, you're beautiful. Did I ever tell you that? You know in the restaurant, I wasn't even using my laptop, it was totally for show! I was just staring at you and that sweet ass the entire time!" Piper put her hand up to her lips and giggled like she was a naughty child who had told a secret.

Alex smirked at her, knowing when Piper sobered up she would be extremely embarrassed about what she had just said. "Is that so? Hmm, here was me thinking you were doing some serious soap discovery."

"Nope, just discovering your ass."

Alex couldn't help it, her face broke out into a grin. She was going to milk this for all it was worth.

"Oh, so is there anything else you'd like to tell me?"

Piper was strewn across Alex's lap in the back of the cab. She was so drunk she could barely focus on anything and Alex knew she was bound to feel ill sooner or later.

"Well, um, let me s-sseeee. I made Polly take me to the restaurant straight from the airport just so I could see if you shtill worked there or not. She didn't know but I did. I got my girl!"

Alex's heart swooned at Piper's admission. "You sure did, honey. Let's get you into bed."

Alex paid the cab driver and half carried piper into the house. She placed Piper on the bed and began taking her clothes off so she could put her in a T shirt and let her sleep it off.

"Are you taking my clothes off?" Piper asked half raising one of her drunken eyebrows.

"yes, I am Piper, You need to get some sleep, You'll feel better once you are in bed and once you have drank a decent amount of water."

"But, I want you to take my clothes off."

"I am taking your clothes off!"

"Are you taking advantage of me, because if you are, I'd like that."

Alex rolled her eyes at Piper. She had never seen her this drunk but it was pretty amusing.

"Look, I think anyone would like that but I'm looking after you and putting you to bed!"

"Well, I don't think you should."

"And why's that?"

"Because I'm gonna puke."

Alex jumped out of the way as quick as she could and practically shoved Piper into the en suite where she proceeded to puke half in and half out of the toilet.

"Oh my god. This is gonna be a long night." Alex muttered. She walked to the kitchen to grab some cleaning stuff and cleaned up the floor and toilet as Piper was being sick.

"Pipes, here, drink some water and take these." She handed Piper a large glass of water and two painkillers which she took and swallowed.

XXXXXX

The next morning Alex was awoken by a loud groan. "Ow, what the fuck happened last night? My head feels like it's going to fall off."

"You drank way too much, that's what happened." Alex stated breathily, her voice laced with sleep and her eyes still closed.

"I don't remember anything after we were dancing. What happened?"

Alex smiled and turned on her side to face Piper, her head propped up on her hand, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Well we all had a hard time getting you into the cab but once we were in there, I'll tell you it was a hell of a ride. You told me secrets!"

Pipers eyes widened in horror, her mouth dropping open slightly. "What secrets? I don't have any secrets!"

"It seems like you were doing a lot of discovering when you were in the restaurant all those months ago!" Piper's eyes closed and her face blushed a deep red.

"What did I say, exactly?"

"You said you only used to come into the restaurant to look at my ass."

Piper covered her face with her hands. "Oh god."

"It's ok, Piper. Do you really think I wasn't aware? Now drink the rest of the water I left you and take some more painkillers, we have more wedding planning to do. You can check out my 'sweet ass'as much as you like in the process."

Both girls burst out laughing, Piper groaning in embarrassment.


	18. To the future and beyond

The day before the wedding was upon them and Piper incredibly anxious. She wanted everything to be perfect.

"Just chill, Pipes. We have wedding planners to worry about all this, we just have to turn up!"

"I know but what if something goes wrong?"

"Just think of the story you will have to tell!"

Alex strode up to Piper and wrapped her arms around her, she breathed in the scent on the top of her head.

"It's just a day, babe. I'm more interested in the rest of my life I have to spend with you."

Piper turned around in Alex's arms and snuggled into the crook of her neck. "I know, I'm really not looking forward to spending the night away from you, either. I can't believe my mother and Polly want me to do all of the traditions."

"Let's just keep them happy, if they are happy, things will run way smoother."

There was a knock at the door and the pair broke apart from each other. Alex winked at Piper before pulling open the door to reveal Polly standing in the doorway. "Piper, You have to come with me to do all the last minute things and Alex, Lorna is waiting for you."

Both girls huffed and grumbled as they grabbed their coats and headed out the door. Alex gave Piper a quick kiss before they headed off separate ways.

"Pipes, we totally have to get those nails redone! Also, you have your hair appointment and then we are gonna grab takeaway and do facemasks and run through everything for tomorrow. Are you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited, Poll. I'm just anxious! I want everything to go well. Alex is spending a fortune and so is my father."

"Piper, Bill totally has plenty of money so you don't even have to worry about it. Let's just focus on getting you ready."

Piper ended up seated in one of the chairs of the best hairdressers in the area. She had just had her hair done and styled. Looking in the mirror she didn't really know what to do, her hair looked gorgeous. She had decided to have it half up and half down, diamante's encrusting the back of her head where the top half was twisted. When Polly saw her she shrieked. "OH MY GOD, Pipes, that's amazing. Do you love it?"

Piper nodded shakily. "Are you ok? Are you gonna cry or something because maybe we should wait to trial the makeup if you're gonna cry, you know, just incase you make the mascara run… Or wait! That might be a good idea, you know, to test to see if it does run."

Polly was rambling of her own accord and Piper was dreading having to have a whole night of this.

XXXXXX

Over the other side of town, Alex and Lorna were strolling into the nail salon to get their nails re done. Nicky had conveniently (For her) gone AWOL. "So, Alex, tell me what you are gonna get done to your nails? Coz you know, my cousin, Vinny, owns a nail salon up in the Bronx, and he always says you should get your nails done to match your outfit."

Alex smiled at Lorna rambling in her thick accent. "Uh, I'm not sure, I think I'll probably get something quite neutral, I think that would match the dress?"

They sat down and Alex opted to have her nails painted a nude light pink with some silver detailing. Lorna, of course, in true Lorna style, was going for a bright pink.

"You know, Lorna, I think I'm just gonna go simple with the hair, maybe have it curled, swept over and pinned on one side."

"Oh! Alex, honey, you will look perfect. Everything's just so exciting! I can't wait until Nicky and I get married. That's if she ever asks, you know, I could be waiting forever!"

The night passed by pretty quickly and before she knew it, Alex was getting ready to go to bed. She brushed her teeth and then looked in the mirror. Leaning over the sink, she let out a little puff of air, anxiousness and excitement taking hold of her. "Mom, I hope you make it there tomorrow. I need you by my side." Alex muttered before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

XXXXXX

The next morning Alex was awoken by Nicky bringing in a cup of coffee for her and Lorna bringing in a selection of foods for her to have for breakfast. Alex smiled and then jolted bolt upright when she realised what day it was. "Holy shit, I'm getting married today!"

Nicky crookedly smiled. "Hell yeah y'are. And I'm your maid of honour. Do I really have to wear a dress?"

"Yes you do!" Alex and Lorna both said in unison.

"You need to drink this, Honey, because the hairdresser and makeup people will be here in half an hour and I'm assuming that you need to take a shower before any of this begins."

"Yeah, you're right… Wait? Half an hour? Jesus!"

Alex shot out of bed and straight into the bathroom.

Nicky looked at Lorna and shrugged. "Eh, she will drink and eat once she's done in there."

XXXXX

Piper awoke to Polly and her mother standing over her. Her first thought was that she was at home and was hoping she was clothed. Then she realised what day it was and jumped up, headbutting Polly in the process.

"OW! FUCK! Piper! What the hell!"

Both girls were groaning and rubbing their foreheads.

"Sorry Poll! I just realised I'm getting married today."

Carol laughed and handed Piper a cup of tea and poached eggs on toast.

"Thanks Mom, this looks lovely. What time is it?"

"9.30am Piper, so we have plenty of time before everything starts. I've run you a herbal bath so you can relax before everyone gets here."

Piper rolled her eyes, while it was a rare occasion, she secretly loved being spoiled by her mother but she never liked to let it be known.

Her stomach felt like a butterfly farm as the realisation hit that she was going to be marrying Alex today.

XXXXXX

The wedding guests were starting to file into the venue. They had eventually decided to get married in the park that Diane used to take Alex for picnics in when she was younger. Light pink and cream coloured roses were positioned all over the place, a cream carpet was positioned down the middle of beautiful dark wooden benches, string lights wrapped around everything and gave the whole venue a calming atmosphere. It was a winter evening and as it was nearing Christmas the whole town was lit up in an array of lights and the whole thing looked gorgeous. Christmas lights adorned the park trees and Piper and Alex had fairy lights draped across the park creating a ceiling of twinkling lights. They would have enough time for the ceremony before the day would turn dark and the lights would turn on ready for the reception. They had decided to have a big grill buffet for everyone. The girls had chosen Lorna, Nicky and Polly to be their bridesmaids and each were wearing baby blue floor length chiffon dresses and cream faux fur shawls. Nicky looked tamed and had her hair up in a bun, she had also had, at the request of the hairdresser, a fringe cut in and Lorna could not stop looking at her.

Alex was to come down the aisle first. They had left a space on one of the benches empty in honour of Diane. Lorna and Nicky walked down the aisle together first, then Alex found herself standing at the top of the aisle with all of the guests standing looking back at her, waiting patiently for her to stride down the aisle. Red hooked her arm into Alex's. "Come now, You will be fine, my child. Diane would be proud of you. I am proud of you."

Alex let out the breath she had been holding as the music started. A piano rendition of Evanescence's "Good enough."

As she reached the end of the aisle she turned to see Polly walking down, her hair pinned up and makeup done perfectly. Polly shot her a smile and a wink as she got near Alex.

That's when Piper came into view and all time stood still for Alex. Her arm was linked through Bill's, she nervously glanced around until her eyes landed on Alex and her smile turned to that of shock and then tears welled up in her eyes. She reached Alex and Bill kissed her on the cheek before turning to sit down. Piper grabbed Alex's hands and her eyes wandered down to her dress and back up to her perfectly made up face.

"Al, You look absolutely stunning." Both girl's had tears in their eyes as the celebrant began the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the Marriage between Piper and Alex." The celebrant then turned to the girls.

"Your marriage today is the public and legal joining of your souls that have already been united as one in your hearts.

Marriage will allow you a new environment to share your lives together, standing together to face life and the world, hand-in-hand.

Marriage is going to expand you as individuals, define you as a couple, and deepen your love for one another.

To be successful, you will need strength, courage, patience and a really good sense of humor.

So, let your marriage be a time of waking each morning and falling in love with each other all over again."

"Alex, if you would like to say your vows to Piper."

Alex turned to face Piper. "Piper, you are the love of my life, I have known it since the moment I laid eyes on you, when you were in my restaurant looking at me over that laptop. What you didn't know is that while you were pretending not to check me out, I was blatantly checking you out, you just didn't notice because you looked away every time I looked over!" There was a series of laughs from various guests.

"Piper, I couldn't imagine spending my life with anyone else by my side, you are the best thing to ever happen to me and I know we will make it, we will still be in love when we're old and weary. I can't wait to see what the future holds for us, Pipes. I love you so much."

Tears were streaming down Piper's face but she was looking at Alex in awe. The celebrant prompted Piper to say her vows.

"Alex, You are my rock, my soulmate and I feel privileged that I found you. You have the most amazing personality and I'm so proud of you. We have been through so much together. You have taught me that love hurts, that life, hurts. I want us to be there for each other, forever, so that maybe it hurts a little less. I love you Alex Pearl Vause, I love you so much."

Alex had tears in her eyes and both girls chuckled slightly at how emotional it was.

"Alex Pearl Vause, do you take Piper Elizabeth Chapman to be your wife, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health until death you both shall part?"

"I do."

Alex slipped a simple diamond wedding band onto Piper's hand.

"Piper Elizabeth Chapman, do you take Alex Pearl Vause to be your wife, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health until death you both shall part?"

"I do."

Piper smiled. Alex hadn't seen her wedding ring yet and she gasped when Piper presented it to her. Her mouth fell open as she looked at it and a tear ran down her cheek.

"Throughout this ceremony, Alex and Piper have vowed, in our presence to be loyal and loving towards each other. They have formalized the existence of the bond between them with words spoken and with the giving and receiving of rings. Therefore, it is not my pleasure to pronounce them Wife and Wife. You may now kiss!"

Everyone cheered as Alex and Piper kissed passionately, Momentarily forgetting that there was other people in the room.

Nicky wolf whistled and Alex broke away laughing, Piper burying her face into Alex's shoulder, slightly embarrassed.

Alex held up her bouquet of flowers in one hand and Pipers hand up in the other hand as if she had won a fight. They both walked back down the aisle now officially married.

"Piper! Where did you find this ring? It's absolutely gorgeous!"

"I know, it's totally unique too, Al."

Alex was lost for words.

"Piper, you're amazing."

Lorna and Nicky ran up to them and embraced them both. "Kids, I'm so happy for you guys. I've gotta say Stretch, I never thought I'd see the day but fuck, I'm glad I did."

Piper went to talk to Bill and Carol and Alex decided to take a moment to sit by the bench where Diane used to take her when she was little.

"Hey Mom. I hope you are here today. You would love Piper, she's awesome. I wish I could tell you properly how much she means to me, I wish I could hug you. I love you, Mom." A tear fell down Alex's cheek and she felt arms wrap around her from behind.

"Are you ok?" Piper nuzzled her face into Alex's hair, careful not to mess it up.

"Yeah, I was just telling my mom about you."

"What! You haven't already? I'm so sorry Diane, this must be such a shock!" Piper said in mock horror, looking at the bench beside Alex.

The pair laughed and then both gasped as a little white feather floated down out of nowhere and landed on Alex's lap.

"I think she approves." Alex smiled and Piper tucked the feather securely into a lock of Alex's hair.

"She does and now with this in your hair you can carry a little piece of approval around with you, come on, Nicky is waiting for her dinner, she said she risks getting too drunk too early if we don't feed her."

Alex glanced over Piper's shoulder and could already see Nicky waving her arms around as she tried to get Lorna to dance with her at the table.

"I love you, Piper. "

"I love you too, Al."

"Forever."

"Forever."

 **Hey Guys, I think this is where I'm going to end this story! It's come a long way from the beginning and I'm starting to struggle to write anything significant with it. Maybe in the future I will do a sequel? The reason it always takes me so long to post is because we have moved interstate and we are having hell on getting the internet connected. There's something wrong with our line or something and they're only gonna fix it on the 3rd September. (We have already been waiting ages) So I've been having to go to my parent's to upload bits of the story. I apologise. I think with the free time until we get connected again, I might start writing another story and get ahead of myself so I can post more regularly. Anyway. Thanks so much for sticking with this story, I appreciate all of the reviews and the inbox messages! :) See you guys soon,**

 **Lisa**


End file.
